


Forbidden Secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [80]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Blackmail, Cheating, Drugging, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: He always wanted to keep his relationship with Shirou a secret. After all, it was no ones business but his and Shirou’s.  But when someone lets slip that he is seeing a guy, Yonekuni back tracks on his feelings and pulls away from Shirou.  Falling back into his old ways, Yonekuni doesn’t see someone wanting to take his place.  Will he confront his feelings and get over others knowing about him and Shirou?  Or will he let others harass him, allowing someone else to take the heavyweight’s attention away?





	1. Chapter 1

It was always like this, nearly every single day the admiring looks from those that surrounded him. Girls that he knew and those he had slept with, ones that wanted nothing more than to be under him as they surrendered their will. Admiration, jealousy and lust, something he could always count on, cat fights that seemed to break out when one tried to outdo another. Claiming that he was the one for them.

Ever since he had found out about Fujiwara’s secret, the heat and the passion that laid just beneath the surface, he took no notice of those who hung off of every word he spoke. Paid no attention to those that used to fight for his attention and in that, he never caught on that all his actions were scrutinized, speculated between not only the girls that he knew but his classmates as well. Looks of envy and of distrust, he saw nothing of what was displayed. Taking no notice of those that followed behind him, for what he had took priority. And all of this, everything that had been boiling beneath his happiness was soon to be released in a storm that no one had predicted.

Underneath the light blanket that covered his partner and himself, the heat was comfortable enough to ward off the threatening chill that crept into the room. Pulling the blanket a little tighter in the hopes that the chill would leave him alone, Yonekuni knew that in the back of his mind that it was his own fault for leaving the window cracked open the day before. The shifting of his partner, a sound of sleepiness fading away before the blanket that he had pulled tighter around himself jerk out of his grasp as his lover sat up. Cracking his eyes open just enough to catch a peek at pale skin he had covered with his hands and his lips before he saw the small bruise from the bite he made on Shirou’s skin the night before.

Reaching out with his hand, intent on cupping one hip, the same one that had faint markings from his grip the night before before the wolf pulled away, ruining his fun.

“Yonekuni?” The murmur of his name, a complete change from the night before, “are you planning to go to school today?”

He sat up at that, cocking his head in confusion. “What’re you talking about? Its been a while since I skipped-” His words came to a halt at the slight teasing smile that crossed the canine’s face. “You’re just doing that because you got the best of me yesterday.”

Catching the flush that quickly covered the heavyweight’s cheeks while pale eyes looked away from his. Shirou continued to surprise him, from controlling his soul with little to no problem to turning him on with just a touch of a hand. Feeling like a schoolboy all over again, Yonekuni turned his head away, hoping to hide what was crossing his face. He still struggled to get use to the feelings of love, true from the one person who seemed to complete him. Shaking his head and pushing himself up and off the bed, Yonekuni ignored the throbbing of his body, his cock pulling up as he walked away from Shirou. Chancing a look out of the corner of his eye as he headed towards the private bathroom, he caught the down turned eyes. Great. He didn’t even say anything and he made the wolf sad. Pressing his lips in a tight line, he closed the door and leaned back against the door, closing his eyes and sighing.

Love. Sure, Shirou was his first crush. His first love, but he didn’t want to admit that to anyone, let alone Shirou himself. Didn’t want to admit everything and give into such strong emotions that seemed to plague the wolf. He didn’t want to become one of those guys one would find in those romantic movies that seemed to be popular. Pathetic. With the door closed, he didn’t see pale eyes look up and the confusion that crossed Shirou’s face.

Worrying his bottom lip as the blond disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before sighing. He was happy, more than happy. But at times, it felt as though Yonekuni was pulling away from him again. As though the reptile didn’t want to give into the feelings that he offered. Holding back a sound of frustration, Shirou moved to where he kept a spare set of clothes, wincing as he moved as his hips and back protested. It wasn’t as bad as it had been in the past, the searing pain that he always had to force himself to ignore, but it was enough to wish that he didn’t have school.

As he pulled his pants up, the brief knock on the door, sharp and quick before the door opened surprised him as he quickly fastened his pants. Dark eyes met his before they darted away.

“Fujiwara, let Yonekuni know that we’re leaving. I-uh- suggest you both hurry before you’re late for school.” In the back ground, he caught the farewell that Tsuburaya-kun had offered before the door closed, though he could have sworn he saw a smirk cross the nekomata’s face as the door closed. A quick glance at the clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed, a harsh curse under his breath and finished pulling on his shirt. It wasn’t like him to lose track of time so easily, almost day dreaming about the troubles that continued to grow between them.

Slipping the last button through the small hole, Shirou raised his fist and paused just a hairs breath away from the wood before sighing. Swallowing back the uncertainty, he knocked on the door briefly before speaking up, hoping that the blond would hear him over the rush of water. “Y0-Yonekuni, Kunimasa-kun wanted you to know that he and Tsuburaya-kun are heading to school. It’s -uh,” Shirou stepped back as the door opened and Yonekuni looked out, water dripping down from his hair, “it’s late. Do you want me to wait-“

The words froze in his throat as he swallowed hard, heart starting to race at the sight of his lover. The narrowing of blue eyes and a sharp pain in his chest, he could feel his stomach drop. “N-never mind. I’ll see you there, okay?” Shirou didn’t wait for a response from the blond, turning on his heel and headed out of the bedroom. The hope that the one he loved would call him back and explain, but the sound of the bedroom closing once more caused the idea to be pushed away. Glancing behind him, Shirou sighed once more. Was it something he said? Or was it something that Yonekuni had to figure out on his own? Slipping his bag over his shoulder, he closed the front door behind him.

It was a problem that he had no control over, though deep down, he wished he could do something, anything, to help Yonekuni. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the slam of the door as he stepped down the stairs nor the call of his name, only looking up to the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Hair wet from the shower and the shiver of larger shoulders.

“Yonekuni?” He asked, pulling off his bag, letting it drop to the ground, ignoring the slight splash as it landed in a small puddle of water before pulling off the light sweater he wore. “Why did you run after me?” He scolded gently, his hopes rising at the fact that the blond would risk the chance of catching more than a slight chill.

Though school was in sight, just a block away, the path leading to the building was empty of fellow students. The feel of a cool clasp of Yonekuni’s large hand.

“Hey,” a tug to his hand and the gentle tip to his chin, “don’t think about it too much, okay?”

Shirou felt his cheeks start to heat up, not only from the touch of the blond but from that whispered voice brought back memories from the night before. The strong flesh that was pushed inside him while hands that nearly clawed at his chest, being pulled closer to Yonekuni.

The muffled chuckle drew him away from his memories, though going by the saint flush on the blond’s cheeks, he wasn’t the only one thinking of the night before. “C-come on,” Shirou pulled away, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

The walk to school was made in near silence, watching the other stragglers slip inside before the gate was fully closed and locked. Just outside the door leading into the building, Shirou paused, feeling a chill run down his spine. Glancing around to see if anyone had been watching. He was used to the envious looks that their classmates shot him, though they didn’t know the full truth. They only knew that Yonekuni has swallowed down his hatred for men and continued their “friendship”. At least, that what he hoped the girls knew.

Opening the small door to his shoe locker, the slip of an envelope laid on top of his in door shoes, gently placed there. Glancing around once more, Shirou paused at the still blond at his own shoe locker. Blue eyes narrowed, catching the clenching of muscles and the slip of shoes followed by the slam of the metal door.

“Yone-” Shirou started, confused by the rapid changing of emotions that crossed the blond’s face. The close friendliness that Yonekuni had shown him just minutes before, the gentleness of the hand that held his, he was forced to watch the reptile walk away without a word. Pressing his lips together, both curious and hurt at the blond’s actions and change of attitude, Shirou slipped the envelope into his bag, forcing it down to the bottom. Struggling for a moment to get his shoes on, Shirou closed the metal door of his locker with a click.

If he had opened that envelope and read what was written to him instead of sticking it into his bag, forgetting about it, all the heartache that was soon to come would have been avoidable. But instead of reading what was left for him, he could only focus on Yonekuni’s odd behavior, forgetting about the envelop and paper that was soaking up the little water from the bottom of the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing up at the front of the class, following the movement of the teacher as he spoke, getting into the motion of the lecture that he would ignore, the near monotone voice drowning out the faint murmuring from those around him.  Yonekuni glanced out of the corner of his eye to the one sitting to his right.  Pale eyes that moved from the notebook in front of him, pencil moving as notes were took to the board up front and then back down once more.  The one he had laid with looked as though he didn’t have a care in the world.  Only concerned about the lesson that was going on.  A curl of disgust rose in his chest, reminding him of what he found in his shoe locker earlier.

Photographs that had been placed in an envelope, slipped into his locker and lay in wait for him.  Photographs that showed him and Shirou in personal moments.  Hiding away so he could steal a kiss or two.  Everything personal and now someone knew.  Swallowing back the disgust that rose, he eyed those around him, who would do such a thing?  And most importantly, who knew?  Who was the one who followed him around, taking private pictures?  Who had nothing better to do than to intrude on a private moment between him and Shirou.

The loud bell from above the door rung, cutting off the lecture and signaling the end of class.  Paying little attention as his classmates chattered on, deciding where they wanted to eat and what they wanted.  The giggling from the girls and the low chuckle from the guys, the constant sliding of the door opening and closing, only looking up at the feel of a hand on his arm.

“Yonekuni?”

A near whisper from the canine, pale eyes searching his face.  Did Shirou know?  Did he receive the same pictures?  Or maybe different pictures, private in the sense that it should have been just them.  No, the male couldn’t have received the pictures or the wolf would have the same reactions as he had.  A minute of silence before it occurred to him that Shirou was waiting for a response from him.  Clearing his throat, turning his gaze away from the heavyweight.

“Fujiwara, do-“

He stopped his words as he caught two of his female classmates gaze, their curious expressions that they wore followed by soft giggling.  Looks of adoration crossed their faces, one of them he knew.  Mari, the same girl that had tried her best to win him over, determined to step on those that stood between her and what she wanted.  Quickly whispered words, thrown back and forth until he caught the widening of dark eyes.

“No,” the harsh whisper that should had been too low for him, but in just the right pitch, “that can’t be true!  I mean, he’s the utmost womanizer.  How can he-  Where did you-“

“Shh!”  The hiss from the other girl, one he couldn’t place before looking away from the serious and nearly hostile gaze.  Out of the corner of his he caught the forced grin from the first girl and flirtatious smile from Mari before she was dragged away.  Quick hisses were traded as the dark haired girl was pulled away, looks shot over her shoulder and the corners of lips that curled into a smile.

“Y-no,  _ _Madarame_ _ ,” the firm voice, a tone that he hadn’t heard since Shirou had stopped ordering him to eat lunch on the roof, “is there something wrong?  Something you won’t tell me?”

His soul stirred at those words, at the very meaning of them.  A partner that was will to stand by him, stand with him and give him the strength that he needed to get over anything.  He was tempted to tell Shirou about what was left in his locker, the photographs that show the personal side to their relationship.  But if he did tell Shirou, how would the wolf react to the news?  Would he be more hesitant to touch him?

“No,” he finally answered, his soul tensing at the lie that was slipping out, “no, I was just thinking about something.”  Yonekuni waved off Shirou’s worries with a shake of his head.  It didn’t look like Shirou was going to believe the lie he told, but it was the near silent sigh of frustration slipping free from parted lips.

“O-” a swallow and lick of lips, “Okay, just-just let me know if there’s something I can do-“

“I know there’s something you can do for me,” a voice from the doorway, loud enough to be heard over those who stayed behind to eat their lunch at their desks.  The smirk from the male, a fellow third year that confidence oozing out from the stance and the tone of his voice, “Fujiwara!  I didn’t know you were giving “extra” tutoring lessons!”  The raunchy laughter from the doorway, a few others that joined in on the laughter.

Confusion and embarrassment crossed Shirou’s face.  It was well known that Shirou was willing to give a helping hand to those who needed it, but the lecherous grin on the intruder’s face told him that  _ _that_ _ _ _ wasn’t what he was referring to.  The laughter continued and the few that  had stayed behind, keeping to themselves while shooting curious and venomous looks at the student.

“Hey,” cool words that overrode the laughter, seeing the male swallow and take a step back, “if you’re done making a fool of yourself, move.  You’re blocking the door.”  The shove of a hand, the force sending the middleweight crashing to the floor.  The sounds of protest, though weakly spoken, was silenced by the look Kunimasa shot him.  “Get over yourself.  You’re bothering everyone.”

The cold drawl before the heavyweight closed the door after the lightweight stepped inside.  A few of his fellow classmates flushed lightly, turning their gaze away.  It wasn’t a secret that the heavyweight was seeing the returner to ancestry, in fact, his brother encouraged the rumor.  Not that it really mattered, the scent brand that Kunimasa had placed on Norio kept nearly everyone away.

“What was that all about, Yonekuni-sempai?”  Norio asked as he grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down, nodding a greeting to Shirou before placing the bag that he was carrying on his desk.  The rustling of the bag as it was opened, offering food to them.

“Don’t know,” he mumbled, biting into the food that Norio offered, “maybe they’re just jealous?”  He offered, sending a smirk to his brother only to look away when the nekomata frowned at him.  What was with everyone?  First the pictures that showed the canine kissing him-

“No,” Yonekuni muttered, dropping the food he held before pushing back from his chair.  “I’ll-uh, I’ll be right back.”

Excusing himself, Yonekuni ignored the strange looks that the two nekomata’s shot him, shaking off the concerned hand that Shirou placed on his arm.  He could hear the comments from the returner to ancestry and the answers from Kunimasa.  Chancing a look over his shoulder, he caught pale eyes questioning him, wanting to know what was wrong.  He couldn’t admit the problem that had arose, just the mere idea of bringing it up was just enough to damage his pride as a male.  After all, how could he explain to the one who loved him that he let down his guard enough that someone snapped some private moments.  Turning his gaze forward, forcing himself to ignore the guilt that started to eat at him for not trusting his partner enough, Yonekuni stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Resting his back against the door, a sigh slipped free only to be cut short at the feel of a soft hand on his.

“Ne, Yonekuni-kun, I was wondering,” looking up, seeing Mari staring at him with a look of determination on her face, as though she was remembering the intimate times they’ve spent together, “there’s a rumor going around that you’re already taken.  Is it true?”

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he eyed the dark haired girl.  He could remember the canine before him trying to woo him into being with her fully.  To see her and only her, not the other girls that he had a habit of sleeping with on the side.  She had tried her hardest, all before he found out Shirou’s secret.  If he told her that he was seeing someone, she would most likely demand to know who he was seeing.  And if he did tell her that he was seeing their class president, the whole school would be talking about it.

Suppressing a shudder at the thought of others knowing that he preferred being with someone who happened to be an extinct madararui and a male at that.

“So, Yonekuni-kun, is it true?”

“No,” he smiled at Mari and the surprise that crossed her face, “that’s just the talks of those who have nothing better to do.”

“Then that’s really strange, Yonekuni-kun,” the girl mused, leaning closer to him, “since you’ve gotten closer to iincho lately.”  The sigh of content that filled the silence before she continued, pressing against his side.  “I guess that doesn’t matter anyway.  So, since you’re single, do you wanna come over?”

The welcoming pheromones, fertile in nature, telling him that she was entering the height of her mating season, enticing him to take her up on her offer.

Engrossed in their conversation, neither saw the dark figure that watched as the pair walked away from the door.  The hand that laid on the heavyweight’s arm slid down to his hand and then away.  Blue eyes could only narrow before a shake of a head.  Disgust and respect that he used to have for the older male was thrown away.  The pounding of his heart took over as he approached the door, nervousness filled him as he pulled out the slip of paper that had been handed to him after he finished registering for the transfer.  Looking towards the door that he had see the blond walk away from, he reached out and gently slid the door open as quietly as he could, hoping that he wouldn’t catch the attention of those he wanted to surprise.

But it was the sight of two bare necks, backs to him that had him whispering a name that caused the returner to ancestry to look over his shoulder.

“Oh, Hidekuni-kun!  What’re you-“

Norio’s words broke off as Kunimasa’s hand came to a rest on the nekomata’s shoulder.

“Yes, what  _ are  _ you doing here?”

He couldn’t help grinning at his older brother’s possessiveness and the cool tone in the jaguar’s voice.  The feelings he had for Norio, the same ones that still lingered, were forced back, something he needed to get over.  “My parents are going to be working on a project for the next couple of months and asked if I wanted to stay here with family.”  At the confused look the group shot him, he bit back the sigh and explained further.  “With renovations going on back home and other family members being out of the country, I decided to transfer to your school.”

A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth at the look of wariness on Kunimasa’s face.  “I’m not going to go after Norio, okay?  I know he’s only a friend,” it pained him to admit that, “I’m going to-uh, need some help in catching up with were you’re at in school work.”  Flashing a smile at Norio, much to Kunimasa’s chagrin.

“Well, Hidekuni-kun, I’m actually getting help from Shirou-sempai.  He’s in the top of his class, so he’ll be better at helping you than me.”  The embarrassed look at the younger male gave him, chewing his bottom lip at the look that Kunimasa shot him.

Hidekuni turned towards the silent canine, watching pale eyes look at him through glasses before a faint color covered his cheeks from the praise.  The slight dip in the wolf’s head, silently telling him that he’d be welcome to join them.

“You don’t mind mind, do you S-”  He paused, wondering how he was to address the male before him.  He had no problem calling Norio by his given name.  “Shirou-sempai.  I-is that okay if I call you that?  Or would it be okay to call you by your name?”  Catching the faint twitching of shoulders, Hidekuni watched as a pink tongue peeked out and licked at a bottom lip before quietly answering.

“You can call me Fujiwara like Yo- like Madarame calls me.”

Catching the stumbling of the heavyweight’s voice, the forced smile that the Shirou gave him before giving him a small smile in return.  Relief filled him at the answer, it was odd enough to get used to the Japanese culture and the honorifics that they used.  Being able to call the heavyweight by his family name was easy enough.  A little thread of hope filled him at the prospect of being able to refer to the wolf by his given name.

“I don’t start until next week, so maybe you can show me around?”

Previous experience told him that attempting to flirt with Shirou and while he knew his tries would all be for not, Hidekuni couldn’t help the pang of disappointment at the lack of reaction from the canine.  It didn’t say much for him if he couldn’t even attract two males, despite both of them being taken.  One seemed to get the attention he deserved and another, who waited on the side while his partner lead him on.

Grabbing a pencil off of Shirou’s desk and a piece of paper that he ripped, he quickly wrote down his phone number.

“Here, Fujiwara, I look forward to working with you.”  Flashing Shirou a smile as he handed the number to his soon to be tutor, he excused himself with the promise to drop by and visit with his brothers.  Unable to help himself, he gave Shirou’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving.  Passing Yonekuni in the doorway, looking out of the corner of his eye at the confusion that the older male gave him.  Let the reptile find out for himself as to why he was there.  The faintest scent that lingered as he brushed aside Yonekuni, a scent that laid a challenge out in the open.

A challenge that his soul stirred at, a chance to up his brother at something.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel his skin start to crawl and his hackles start to rise at the look that Hidekuni shot him.  Blue eyes like his, narrowed before being brushed aside with sharp nudge of a shoulder as the younger male pushed past him and out of the classroom.  What the hell was his half brother doing there?  It wasn’t like the nekomata lived in the city or even country, let alone go to this school.  In fact, from past memory that his half brother had little contact with him, choosing more to watch from afar and interact with Kunimasa and Norio.

All his thoughts on the younger blond turned, it didn’t really matter as to why the younger jaguar was there, his skin still feeling the faint heat that Mari had left behind where she touched him.  The invitation that Mari, a middleweight dog, had offered was on his mind and the kiss.  He had forgotten how soft a girl’s lips could be and before he had pulled away to return back to the classroom, he had given Mari his answer.  While he had spoken, his soul had shuddered at the outright betrayal.  How could he accept another’s offer when his partner was waiting for him?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yonekuni approached the group he had left behind a while ago, taking the seat he had abandoned.  “What did Hidekuni want?”  He asked, ignoring the questioning look that Noririn and Shirou shot him and the near blank look that Kunimasa wore.  His question hung in the air for a moment before he caught the narrowing of the lightweight’s eyes, seeing them go from Shirou to him and back before fully landing on him.

Without an answer to his question, his lip curled in disgust  as he caught the scent.  Not only was his younger brother hanging around him, one that he wasn’t even close to, the nekomata sat in his seat.

“So, where were you, Yonekuni-sempai?”  Norio asked, his gaze never wavering from the blond’s face.  He could faintly smell it, noticed it when the blond had sat down, catching the barely audible sniff from Shirou, knowing that his older friend had noticed as well.

“I just needed some air,” the blond offered as he grabbed the food he dropped earlier, taking a bite and hoping that Hidekuni hadn’t touched the food, “nothing you need to worry about Noririn.”

Glancing away from the blond to the heavyweight wolf, seeing lips that should be smiling were down turned while pale eyes refused to look up.  The older male looked the same way that he had before Yonekuni had pulled him away.  “nothing to be worried about,” he repeated to himself under his breath.  Feeling a hand on his knee, the welcoming and warning squeeze, as though Kunimasa was telling him not to butt in on other’s business.

“I’ve heard some rumors going around, Yonekuni,” a rumble from his partner, worry laying just below the surface, “you wouldn’t know anything about it, would you?”

Norio’s hand froze, the bottle of juice nearly slipping from his fingers, looking up at Kunimasa.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shirou looking up, eyes widening as the heavyweight focused on the blond.

“Rumors?  What rumors, Yonekuni-sempai?”

“Nothing  _ you  _ need to know about,  _ _**Noririn** _ _ .”  The growl that deepened, turning into a low rumble that one would hear in the wild.  Shocked, the force of Yonekuni’s aura had him slinking down in his seat to get away from the feelings, he wasn’t the only one.  The hand on his knee slipping away, clutching at the edge of the desk before the jaguar pushed back his chair, uncaring that the force had sent it tumbling.  His heart could help but pound at the strength that Kunimasa showed as he looked down at his older brother.  Something was going on to cause the blond to let his emotions get the better of him.  He wanted to know what was going on and yet, sympathy filled him at the agony that Shirou was going through.  The two brothers rarely let in on their emotions, leaving him and Shirou to grasp and struggle to understand what the two were going through.  A quick glance at the wolf, seeing the worrying of a bottom lip.

“I have no clue to what’s wrong with you, Yonekuni, but I suggest you get over it.  There’s no reason to snap at Norio like that-“

“Well, then, there is no need for  _ _you_ _ _ _ to  _ _question_ _ _ _ me as to what’s going on.  If I feel the need to tell you something,  _ _**then** _ _ _ _ I’ll tell you!  You know what?  Forget it!”  A shove to the desk, flinching as the everything that had been on the desk came crashing down.  Norio could only watch as the blond clenched his teeth-

“Yonekuni?”

Watching Shirou reach out to the blond, fingers curling around the heavyweight’s wrist to stop him.  But the loud slap to the wolf’s hand, holding his breath as Yonekuni turned on his lover.

“Don’t touch me!  It’s bad enough that you’re acting like a girl, being all clingy, but now you’re going to touch me?!”

It took a moment to realize that all conversation that had been going around, though having quieted down enough to listen to what was going on and staring at him in shock.  In all the time that he’d been in school, he had never really lost his tempter.  Glancing down at the one he had been yelling at, Yonekuni pressed his lips while the hand that had been reached out to him was now laying a lap.

“Look,” Yonekuni sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, “I just have a lot on my mind right now-“

“Even if you’ve got a lot on your mind doesn’t give you the right to humiliate someone,” Shirou’s words were spoken softly, “I thought you told me that there’s nothing wrong, but there obviously is something wrong.  Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or are you just going to hold it in?”

Another chance to tell Shirou the problem, to protect a relationship that was worth everything that he had always wanted.  But his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit that there was something wrong.  His pride wouldn’t allow him to confine in the wolf.  “No,” he answered, his voice rough with irritation, watching Kunimasa shoot him a look before escorting Norio out of the classroom.

“Fine,” the muttered words from Shirou, seeing the bottom lip being worried once more and the furrowed brows.  The turn of a head as Shirou looked away from him.  He opened his mouth, wanting to tell the male that he was sorry and that the problems all stemmed from the photographs and the private questions that Mari had asked.  What he was doing was right, he told himself, kneeling down to pick up the items that that fallen to the floor when he shoved the desk.  Straightening his chair, Yonekuni took a seat, knowing that the rest of the day was going to go by slow.

Through out the rest of the day, guilt continued to build inside him, guilt that he ignored along with Shirou in favor of the girls that came up to him when they saw that he wasn’t giving the male any attention.  Though the guilt filled him, n he could help the pride that grew in his chest at the ability to attract females while he was still attached to Shirou.

As the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Yonekuni gathered his things.  Almost shoving his papers in his bag, he hurried out of the room, leaving the quiet male behind.  If he didn’t see the pain on Shirou’s face, the guilt wouldn’t be so bad.  At least, that’s what he told himself as he met up with Mari in front of the school building, unaware that he had a small audience watching his actions as he took the girl’s hand.

___

Shirou sighed to himself as he bent over to pick up the papers that had fallen off his desk in the blond’s wake.  He could only wonder what had gone wrong.  Everything seemed to be perfect that morning and then, down hill once they reached school.  The treatment that Yonekuni was starting to put him through once again, the small bubble of happiness that had been growing since Yonekuni pulled away was gone.  The happiness that he had found seemed to be taken away by the very one who gave it to him.

Taking his time gathering his things, barely noticing that a few of his classmates hadn’t left, only lost in thought, it was the shout that startled him.

“Fujiwara!”  The deep booming voice that he knew so well, filled with warmth that the blond had lacked.  “Are you alright?  I saw the way Madarame treated you-”  A thoughtful look crossed Kin’s face, creasing the bald male’s forehead.  “Come on!  You never allowed us to treat you for lunch-“

“Going somewhere with  _ _**your** _ _ _ _ boyfriend?”  The same heckler from earlier, back again to mock him.  “You sure like to get around, don’t you you  _ _**filthy monkey** _ _ ?”  The dark chuckle before the student leaned against the doorway, blocking others from getting out.  “Why so silent?  Isn’t everything I said true?”

The ache in his chest continued to grow, reminding him when he was harassed earlier, Yonekuni hadn’t even try to protect or even defend him.  Deep down, he knew he should stick up for himself, should show that just because he was down didn’t mean that he would allow others to freely walk over him.  But when he opened his mouth to defend himself, he stopped himself.  From previous training he had done with Shinobu, he was told to hold back his secret.  That if he were to even give a hint of what he was would cause more danger than he was willing to face.  Feeling like he was falling apart, the hand on his shoulder, small and comforting, Shirou looked up to see one of the girls he was tutoring.  Feeling the comforting squeeze to his shoulder, Shirou held back a small smile.

“Get lost, Hebinoyou, or Aya-chan will be hearing about your ignorant behavior in school.  You wouldn’t like that, would you?”  A smile that was sent over her shoulder to him before she turned her attention back to the student who paled at the name.  “Don’t worry, iincho, something weird is going on.  I’ll make sure he’ll leave you alone. “

The friendly smile the short haired girl offered him, an attempt at hoping to soothe him.  It was nice to know that his friends were willing to help and stick up for him

____

He never knew how right his thoughts would be the following morning, finding himself walking alone from the train station to school, passing the girl who had stood up for him.  The big smile that she wore and the avoiding of the heckler’s eyes, her threat must have worked.  Others that, while they hadn’t voiced their thoughts loud enough for him to hear, whispered from behind their hands.  Talking and laughing, pointing at him.

Feeling the weight of his cellphone in his pocket, silent and waiting for a return call from Yonekuni.  The day before he had walked home alone, hoping that Yonekuni would call him and explain why he was acting like he used to.

Slipping his indoor shoes on and closing the door to the small metal locker, Shirou clenched his eyes tightly closed.  The stares, similar to the ones from yesterday and more intense, as though others had decided to join in.  Approaching the stairway that lead to the second and third floors, it was the call of his name from the landing above him, seeing the one girl who had nearly approached Yonekuni and him, her arms crossed while glaring down at him.

“I’m going to get straight to the point and  _ _**you** _ _ _ _ are going to answer me.  What’s your relationship with Yonekuni-kun?”

“Wh-what- why do you want to know?”  In shock, Shirou stepped back, grasping at the railing to stop himself from toppling backwards.

“Why, you ask?  Because Mari-chan is determined to have him and I’ll do  _ _**anything** _ _ _ _ to help her.”  The flash in her eyes at that, stepping down and following him as he backed away.  “Well, aren’t you going to answer me?  I guess your answer doesn’t matter anyway.  You need to stay away from him you-you-” the swallow and clenching of teeth as the girl’s cheeks reddened “ _ HOMO _ !”

Before he could react, the girl took the steps quickly and reached out, slapping him hard across the face.

“If I can’t be happy, then as sure as hell you’re not going to be happy!”

Catching the faint sheen of tears in her eyes before the girl pushed past him and ran down the hall, whispers that had stopped at the confrontation became a near buzz, looks of disgust and shock while a few wore looks of sympathy and awe.  ‘Great,’ Shirou sighed, rubbing his cheek before noticing that the force of the slap had split the corner of his lip, smearing blood across his face.

By the time he reached his classroom, having stopped at the bathroom to wash away the blood and the smear that was left behind, the whole room was full of gossip to what happened to him.  A few stared while the rest avoided his eyes, acting as though he wasn’t there.

“Is it true, Yonekuni-kun?”

The voice from yesterday, the dark haired girl that was still infatuated with the blond.  Pressed against Yonekuni’s side, clasping the hand of the reptile and while he couldn’t voice his shock, he wanted so much to.

“Is what true?”  Blue eyes that refused to meet his and marks that he could see, marks that weren’t on the heavyweight’s neck the day before.

“That you’re going out with Iincho!  Is that true?  Or is he black mailing you for something?  I mean, there’s no reason to be with a gay like him, right?”

A look of horror crossed Yonekuni’s face and at that moment, Shirou could feel his heart break.  


	4. Chapter 4

The moment the words left the girl’s lips and the horrified look that crossed Yonekuni’s face, it felt as though the world was falling apart for him.  Pain, something that he had been used to flaring  up.  His fellow classmates eyes went wide at the look that their blond classmate wore while the dark haired girl crossed her arms, demanding an answer from the quiet blond while she ignored him.

The classroom seemed to shrink in size as the room became instantly quiet, the sound of books dropping in the hallway was the only sound as he stared at the guilty looking blond.  No one had spoken since the girl’s outburst, accusing him of blackmailing Yonekuni into a secret and “sordid” affair.  The silence didn’t last long though, the door to the classroom slammed open and the girl that had slapped him less than ten minutes ago, briefly noticing that the girl had a habit of doing everything loudly.

“I heard your question, Mari-chan, and here!”  The thrust of an envelope towards the dark haired girl, seeing her take what was handed towards her.  “These pictures should answer your question-“

For the first time since he entered the classroom did he see Yonekuni fully react, nearly pushing the dark haired girl away as he moved, snapping away the envelope that the girl held.

“So, it was you that left those pictures in my shoe locker.  Give the rest of them to me.”  A demand from Yonekuni in a tone that said that he was expecting her to bow and comply to his order.  From the clenching of large hands, Shirou could tell that the confrontation between the two wasn’t going as well as the heavyweight wanted.

“Why?  So you can hide your sordid little secret?  No!  Go on, tell them.  Tell  _ _everyone_ _ _ _ what’s been going on between you and him,” a sneer and the jerk of a head towards him, “after all, you haven’t denied what Mari-chan said to you, so  _ _**that** _ _ ** ** homo has been blackmailing you into kissing him and-”  A thick swallow before the girl shuddered, forcing the words out between clenched teeth.  He could see the faint trembling of the girl’s body and though he briefly felt sorry for her, Shirou ignored the tears that started to shimmer in her eyes.  “You’ve probably been fucking him as well!  Fucking him and T-taking-“

“That’s not true!”  The snap of angry words and for a brief moment, Shirou felt a small sliver of hope that Yonekuni would admit that he was taken.  That their relationship wasn’t wrong and that everything between them was right.

“I have  _ _**never** _ _ _ _ fucked him!  He’s a guy and I’m not a  _ _**fag** _ _ _ _ like he is!”

So that’s how it was, a bitter thought as more disgusting words fell from the blond’s lips, humiliating and degrading him even further.  A humorless chuckle rose in his throat that became a silent sob.  Covering his mouth with his hand, Shirou forced back the dry heave in his stomach, feeling on the verge of getting sick.

“So if you’re not gay, why have I seen you kissing him before?  In fact, its more than once I’ve caught you cornering him and doing what you’re saying that you’ve never done.  Why have you been so nice to him lately?  You used to be so cold to guys, especially to him and now you’re acting like he’s your best friend.”

“He’s been blackmailing me into doing that.  You think I would voluntarily touch a guy?  Let alone him?  You’re fucking kidding me, right?  Have you even looked at him?  A plain and boring bastard like him, a gay, someone like him could never catch my attention.”

Swallowing thickly, Shirou stumbled and knelt down to pick up the bag that had slipped out of his grasp, unable to look at the one he loved.  How could he be so cruel?  Yonekuni had held him just a few days ago, treating him like a lover and now, he seemed to be nothing more than just dirt under his foot.  Struggling to control his breathing, nausea rising in his throat, Shirou picked up his bag and slid it over his shoulder, pushing himself up to his feet before squaring his shoulders.  Feeling his body tremble, Shirou forced himself not to show the hurt that Yonekuni has caused, he held himself up.

“If that’s what you honestly think of me,  _ _**Madarame** _ _ , then why didn’t you tell me?  I guess  _ _**everything** _ _ _ _ you’ve told me up to now has been nothing but lies.”  Shirou paused, looking up at Yonekuni for the first time and seeing the cold look in the heavyweight’s eyes, that his words weren’t going to reach the male.  Closing his mouth and shaking his head, Shirou turned on his heel, heading out of the classroom only to stop at the door.  Heart in jumbles, broken to the point that giving up was what he needed to do.  “I thought you had more- more-  You know what?  Never mind.  I guess this is your true self.  I guess you’re only human,  _ normal _ , to those who shower you with fake compliments.  Those who like what they see.”

He closed the door quietly behind himself while the pounding of his chest started to hurt.  Shirou took one step and then another, his legs feeling as though they were made of lead and yet, could break at any moment.  Ignoring the curious looks from those who knew nothing of what happened and those who were known to gossip-

“Fujiwara?  What’re you doing?  Shouldn’t you be in- Um-”  The aversion of eyes as the nekomata looked uncomfortable, the clearing of a throat and the uncomfortable silence before Shirou realized that tears were slipping free, the ones he had fought to hold back.

“S-sorry, Kunimasa-kun.  I- I got to go.  C-could you let Tsuburaya-kun know that I need to talk to him?  Have him call me sometime?”  Forcing a struggling smile, pained before excusing himself and pushing past shocked jaguar.  It was too good to be true, he silently told himself.  Happiness like that, happiness that he had finally found was just too good to be true.  If someone showed him attention, acted like they liked him, there was more of a chance that they’d betray him as well.  Pushing through the double doors, exiting the school, the words of warning, “Watch your back, you homo!”  rang in his ears, forcing him to move faster at the sound of laughter from those who didn’t know him, only enjoying the humiliating experience.

_____

Norio paused in his note taking, dropping his pencil and stretching his cramping fingers before glancing at the clock that hung above the chalk board before catching the whispering words to his left.  Catching some of the dialogue, the returner to ancestry tried to listen in without getting caught.  Wishing that the two would speak up more, he got his wish when they looked up to see that their teacher had his back towards them before turning their attention back to their conversation

“Yeah, you should have see it!  Well, I didn’t get a chance to see it in person, but someone recorded on their phone and shared it with others” the chuckle as a set of items were quietly pulled out of a bag, “it was confirmed that he’s gay-“

“Really?  You’ve got to show the video to me!  I mean, someone who thought he was important was brought down to the level of what monkeys should be.”  The widening of eyes as the second male caught sight of what the first had pulled out, fanning them out on the desk.  “Let me see those pictures!  Where did you get them?”  The second male reached for a few, but as his fingers picked them up, it was the sudden sound of a throat being cleared as their teacher looked over his shoulder at them.  Muttered words of apology, opening their books back up, Norio only had to wait a few minutes before they pulled out the pictures again, though this time they slipped free, fluttering to the ground.

About to ignore the two, he didn’t know who they were talking about and though they were up to no good, it wasn’t any of his business.  At least, that’s what he told himself until he caught sight of the subject of the photos and who they were talking about.  The two that he knew and the words that were scribbled on the bottom of the pictures, saying “Make sure to remind him!”

What was this?  Was this the reason the two were acting weird yesterday?

“Were did you get these?”  Norio demanded as his hand swooped down and grabbed the pictures that had fallen.  “Tell me!  Where the hell did you-“

The cough from before, his words stopping in his throat as Norio looked up to see their teacher standing over them.  “Is my lecture that boring that you three have to constantly interrupt.  Well, Tsuburaya-kun?  Don’t answer, keep quiet and I’ll be taking those.”  The pictures that he held were snatched away, the groans of protest from the two and him before slumping down in his seat.  Norio could only hope that time would fly by quickly so he could ask Kunimasa about what he saw and what was going on.

_______

Norio wasn’t the only one wishing that time would fly by, uncomfortable by the looks shot towards him during class and breaks.  From curious to disgust, it wasn’t until their lunch break that one his classmates spoke up for the first time.  The paltry of girls that weren’t disgusted with his out burst early nor disgusted with his treatment of a fellow classmate.  It was the sound chairs being pushed back as others nearly scrambled out of the way and those that got as close as they dared to watch what was bound to happen while the girls shrunk back in their seats.

“You know, Madarame, I always thought you were a jerk.  A complete asshole to anyone who wasn’t a girl.  Fujiwara would defend you when I said something bad about you these past few weeks.  Fujiwara was and still is, my friend.  And a good friend at that that his judgment is pretty spot on about people.  I guess he was wrong for the first time.  He was wrong about you.”

Yonekuni caught the movement as the bald student shoved his hands in his pockets as though he didn’t have a care in the word.  As though he didn’t know how dangerous he could be.

“I honestly thought you were better than this.  Yeah, I may have thought you a jerk and an asshole, but I never thought you would stoop this low.  Just because someone is gay doesn’t give you the right to slam them down and tell others to harass people.  Who cares if Fujiwara is gay?  It’s no one’s business but their own.”  A sight, as though Shirou’s friend was done speaking to him  “You honestly think it’s alright to keep him as a friend but call him horrifying names?”

The attitude from the male, he couldn’t stand the implications that this damn monkey was making to him, forcing him to think of his treatment of Shirou.  Letting his control on his soul slip, taking pleasure as his form flared to life.  He didn’t care that he was showing, especially in front of others.  But at that moment, he didn’t care.  All he cared was that this person, a monkey no less, learn his place around him.  Like before, he watched the bald student step back just a little, but unlike before the male bowed his head, struggling to fight back the urge to submit to his aura.

“Yo-you honestly thought you could treat anyone the way you want?  T-that’s pathetic, an inhuman act.  Blackmail you?  Fujiwara isn’t like that.  You’re a fool, Madarame.  A complete and utter fool for throwing away the only true friend you had.  And going by the way you act, the only friend that you’ll ever had.”  The shake of a head, watching Shirou’s friend turn away.

“Blackmail?  What a pathetic excuse.  You know, I caught  _ you  _ kissed him voluntarily,” the male said over his shoulder, eyes narrowing at him, “and you know what?  I didn’t think any less of Fujiwara.  And I still don’t.  In fact, my opinion of him has risen even more.  You, on the other hand, my opinion of you keeps on getting lower and lower.”  With that, Shirou’s friend left, walking the path that his fellow classmates made, parting when he finished.  Murmuring to themselves, avoiding his gaze, they left him alone.

Yonekuni struggled to swallow past the large lump in his throat, feeling their judgmental gazes on him though they avoided looking at him.  Turning his gaze away, he forced away the emotions that gathered in his chest and the betrayal that his soul hissed at him.  The girls that surrounded him started to talk once more, though their voices were hushed and their demeanor more subtle as they thought over what had been said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidekuni glanced at his phone, laying silent on his desk, just a few feet away from his window before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and glanced around his room.  Boxes still lay waited to be unpacked before his gaze turned back to his phone.  He had hoped to hear from the wolf by now, though it had only been less than two days since he gave Shirou his number.  Though the older male had given him the okay of being a guide, showing him around.  When he had spoken to Shirou, the feeling and the atmosphere that had been building told him something different, that something wasn’t right.  Of course, the scent that Yonekuni had carried said that their relationship between them.

The click of his door as it opened and his mother stuck his head in, looking around and frowning at the lack of progress that he made before clearing his throat.

“Are you doing okay, Hidekuni?  Haven’t you seen your school?”

Finding himself nodding, giving the older male a smile that he hoped would hide the worry that started to build.

“I have, I was thinking of looking around the neighbor hood and see if I can find Fujiwara’s home.”

“Fujiwara?  That name sounds familiar, but where did I-”  The harsh ringing from the hallway, stopping the question that his mother was going to ask as he stepped away from the doorway and back into the hall for a moment.  The quiet words spoken, a heavy sigh before the male spoke once more.  “I’m sorry, Hidekuni, it looks like you’re going to be by yourself tonight.  Your father will back tomorrow and I should be home sometime after midnight.  Make sure you eat, okay?”  The heavyweight reptile didn’t wait for his reply, closing the door behind him.

Despite what he told his mother, he was more than just a little bored.  Sure, he was excited to see Norio and his brothers, though Yonekuni’s treatment of Shirou was disgusting.  The rumbling sound of thunder pulled him closer to the window, looking out as rain started to fall, drops dotting the window before it quickly gain speed and started to fall harder.  He almost turned away when he spotted the dark figure that slowly walked in the rain and as he was about to pass the figure off as just another lonely soul, it was when the person looked up to the sky, pausing in the middle of the street.  As though he was waiting for a strike of lightening.

Mumbling to himself, Hidekuni moved, hurrying to the front door and paused to grab one of the few umbrella’s that had been bought recently before nearly running out the door.  Taking the steps two at a time, it was only when he ran into the middle of the street and opened the umbrella that he carried, that he noticed the cold water and the rough asphalt on his bare feet.  Cursing himself for being such a fool, he looked at the nearly soaked male and the widening of pale eyes behind glasses, the rain that had been falling on the canine had stopped as the umbrella protected the wolf and soaked him.  “Come on, Fujiwara,” Hidekuni gently urged, hoping that the older male wouldn’t think him a fool, gently placed a hand on the small of Shirou’s back and urged him forward, “lets get out of the rain, okay?”

He didn’t bother waiting for a reply from the wolf, urging the soaked canine towards the stairs.  A silent nod from Shirou, following his gentle push, never catching the worried look Shirou shot him from over his shoulder, pushing his wet hair out of his face.  Taking the rear as they climbed the stairs, giving the apartment number to the one in front of him.  A fold of an umbrella and set into the corner, he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him as the cold finally hit him.  Glancing enviously at Shirou, wanting the body heat that the male had.  He could control his body temperature just fine, unlike Yonekuni, but being soaked like this was enough to make anyone cold.

“H-Hidekuni-kun,” the heavyweight began, a forced smile that started to tremble and then broke, shame crossing his face, “I hoped- I’m sorry that you had to see me like this, in this state.”  A forced chuckle that became a sudden and nearly drawn out sob, tears that followed before Shirou struggled to wipe them away with a murmured apology.

“I-I’m sorry.  I seem to be apologizing all the time now-“.

Ignoring the cold chill that he felt, near settling into his bones, Hidekuni hurried to fine a blanket among the few boxes that were stacked along the walls before giving up and grabbed the blanket from his bed.  A towel would have been better, but at the moment, he returned to the shivering wolf, wrapping the blanket around Shirou’s shoulders.  Finding himself leaning in, catching a whiff of pheromones that Shirou’s body was releasing, a range of emotions that lay beneath the scent.

“What happened?”  Hidekuni asked, quietly leading Shirou to the couch.

“I-I’m not sure you would want to hear it,” Shirou began, pulling off his glasses and giving Hidekuni a glimpse of the male’s pale eyes, unobstructed by lenses and glasses and before he could answer, everything that Shirou had been holding in slipped free.  Anger licking up his spine as the male confessed to what happened.  Accusations and threats, the treatment that his older brother put the male through.  Finding himself speechless, all Hidekuni could do was hold the male close, urging Shirou to rest his head on his shoulder.

Though he wasn’t close to the male as Norio, Hidekuni couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to protect the male.  To shield such a creature from harm.

“It’ll be okay, Fuji- No, I’m not going to call you what my brother calls you.  It’ll be okay,  _ Shirou _ , I’ll make sure to that,” the jaguar whispered quietly, a sound of response, though he was sure that the male had drifted off.  “I’ll make sure that nothing else happens because of my brother’s stupidity.”  Turning his head a little, breathing in the scent of Shirou’s hair before giving him a soft kiss.

____________

Determined to keep his promise that he made to Shirou, Hidekuni upped his starting date for school, keeping everything a secret from his brothers.  He didn’t want the blond catching whiff of what he was doing.  Glancing once more at the paper he held before looking up at the house, he tucked the address he had gotten from Shirou after he walked the canine home, the thrill that filled him when Shirou thanked him with a near lingering touch to his hand.  Feeling almost giddy at the thought of the male, Hidekuni paused at the metal gate that lead towards the house, catching movement out of the corner of his eye.  The three that had their heads together, glancing at the house then back towards each other, laughing softly before they caught sight of him, watching them freeze before stepping backwards.  Surprise and shock that crossed their faces before they backtracked, turning around and hurrying to the corner and disappearing from sight.

Already at it and it hadn’t even been a full twenty four hours.  Cursing his brother, Hidekuni opened the gate, closing it quietly behind him and stepped up to the house, knocking briefly before the door opened quickly.  The scent of monkeys hit his nose and he wondered, briefly, where Shirou would be if his birth parents had lived and kept him with them.  But such thoughts weren’t important as he smiled at the older woman, catching the rising flush to her cheeks.

“You must be Hidekuni-kun,” the older woman began, her voice soft and welcoming, “Shirou-chan has told me about you.  Thank you so much for looking after him.”

Her words startled him to the point that his jaw dropped.  How much did Shirou tell her of him?

“The fact that you’re here, I hope that you’ll be able to-”  the woman paused, searching for the right words before she shook her head.  “It doesn’t matter right now.  I just want to thank you for bringing him home.  Something’s happening and while Shirou-chan hasn’t told me as to what happened, his phone has been ringing off and on all night-“

A hand on the woman’s shoulder, Shirou appearing from behind her.  A gentle smile on his face and the exhaustion that showed, nodding towards him before turning to his mother.  “It’s okay,” the murmured words as he tried to console the woman, “I’m going to to change the number after school today.”  Hidekuni looked away as the male gave his adoptive mother a small hug, knowing the male would want some privacy as he thanked her.

Stepping back down the steps and allowing Shirou to walk back.

“You didn’t tell me about the calls,” Hidekuni said once they had walked in silence for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for those who had been around Shirou’s home.

“Well,” Shirou started, worrying his bottom lip before glancing at him from the corner of his eye, looking away with a faint color that started to tint the heavyweight’s cheeks, “it started several hours after you left.  It’s just-  random calls, heavy breathing.  Almost as if it was like the calls you watch about in the movies.  A-and then the texts-  I,” a think swallow from the canine, seeing Shirou unable to continue.

“Come on,” Hidekuni grabbed Shirou’s hand, leading the heavyweight to the side and away from the train station that would have taken them close to school.  “Tell me, who else has your number?”  He asked, struggling to keep the demanding tone from his voice.  “No,” he answered himself, mind whirling before clenching his hands, “you don’t have to tell me.   _ _Yonekuni_ _ .  Someone got a hold of his phone and in turn, got  your number.”

A silent gasp, his words digging at Shirou without meaning to.  Turning to see the widening of Shirou’s eyes, the last twist of betrayal.

“No,” Shirou whispered to himself, pulling himself from his touch, “I won’t let him get to me.  You’re right, Hidekuni-kun.  Come one, we’re going to be late.”

Though he could see Shirou was struggling to force back the pain he felt, trying to be happy for him.  And though he was angry at the betrayal that Shirou was going through, he couldn’t help the rising hope when Shirou squeezed his hand.  Soul stirring, the jaguar inside caught the narrowing of Shirou’s eyes.  A tremble ran through him, forcing him to turn his attention away, heart pounding heavily in his chest.  Licking his lips, he pulled his hand away, grasping Shirou by his shoulder and stopped the male.

“I-” Hidekuni swallowed, knowing his should wait until everything calmed down.  That the heavyweight was still focused on Yonekuni.  The pain that arose was pushed back, it wasn’t about him, it was about Shirou and getting the male away from the ones that were harassing him.  “Never mind.  Let’s go.”

Thoughts of kissing Shirou, filling his mind and replacing the thoughts he once had of Norio.  Images of taking Shirou away from everything and showing Yonekuni what he lost.

By the time time they got to school, Hidekuni was struggling to keep his gaze away from Shirou’s neck, knowing it would do more harm than good to approach the male now.  Lost in his thoughts of the wolf, neither of them saw the glowering girls that gathered behind them and the angry blond at their side.


	6. Chapter 6

One would sure be able to understand the anger, rage and the surprise that filled him that morning, catching sight of the two people that had been in front of him, not noticing him.  Upper lip curling in disgust as he watched a large hand being placed on the small of the second male’s back.  Deep inside, he felt a small ache in his chest at the sight.  Despite everything that happened, everything he had said to Shirou, it didn’t matter.  The male should have just let his harsh and angry words roll off and just stay there for him.  The feel of a small hand on his arm, one of the girls trying to get his attention while he had stared the two down before they disappeared around a corner.

Shaking away the girl’s hand, determined to follow the two and break them up, another feel of a hand on his wrist stopped him from continuing.  Unable to suppress the shiver of disgust that rose through him at the voice, realizing that it was a guy touching him, began to speak.

“You skipped out on the rest of class yesterday, Yonekuni-sempai.  You weren’t home either and I’ve got so many questions that  _ you _  need to answer.  Why?”  The narrowing of the returner to ancestry’s eyes and the grip on his wrist tightened, reminding him that though the nekomata that had a hold on him was small, he was strong enough to prove his point.  “Why is it that my class mates has pictures of you two?  What did you do to Shirou-sempai?  Kunimasa told me what he encountered yesterday morning.  What did you do to him?”

The grip tightened, feeling the bite of fingernails into his skin while the glare that Norio leveled at him was even worse.  He knew that two had become close friends, almost best friends if one was to guess, and the fact that Norio now knew, that the nekomata’s classmates had pictures of him and Shirou as well.  Curling his hands into fists, he pulled back his arm and roughly shook Norio’s grip on him, knocking the lightweight to the ground.

“I don’t have to answer to  _ _you_ _ , Noririn.  You may be dating my brother, but remember your  _ station _ !”  He could hear the near hiss that the cat released before the male’s words stopped him.

“I can’t believe you would stoop to bullying someone, let alone one that you had once loved.  H-how could you, Yonekuni-sempai?  I thought that madararui in general, especially one of your stature, wouldn’t resort to stooping so low.”  The lecture like words hit him and he knew that deep down, that Norio was right.  Only the lowest of the low would resort to bullying and harassing someone.  He watched Norio slowly push himself to his feet, waving away the concern from others with a small smile.  The shake of a head, catching muttered words and watched the lightweight walk away.  It was safe to say that he would be hearing from Kunimasa.  After all, one doesn’t get away from assaulting Norio, even if it was just a shove.

Still, the sight of Shirou walking close to Hidekuni, the friendly atmosphere that was going on between the two led to even more questions.  Why was his  _ _**bitch** _ _  getting closer to another male?  He didn’t give Shirou his permission, even after what he had called the canine, the wolf was still his.  It was perfectly natural for a top male such as himself to have more than one partner.  At least, that’s what he told himself as he followed the path that the two had taken earlier, freezing in his steps when the two came into view, lingering in the doorway.  The brush of fingers against Shirou’s forehead and the movement of lips, never catching what his younger brother spoke.

He did catch the tensing of Shirou’s shoulders and the narrowing of Hidekuni’s eyes, a stare down that the jaguar didn’t back down from.  Feeling his skin crawl, a challenge that the nekomata gave, silently challenging him to someone he had openly denied.  Swallowing back the rising panic and disgust, he hoped that his expression wouldn’t give off what he was thinking.

“Quit blocking the way,” he drawled as he moved closer, sharp eyes taking in the protective way the nekomata pulled the wolf closer.  The friendly atmosphere that had been growing between the two became tense as the canine tried to pull away from Hidekuni.  Eyes that refused to meet his, a look of horror on Shirou’s face before the heavyweight murmured something to his brother.  Though Shirou refused to look at him, he wasn’t expecting the male to downright ignore him nor be snubbed by his brother, forced to watch the two heavyweights part with an almost hesitant wave.

“What’s going on between you two?”  He asked as he followed Shirou to his desk, sitting down and turning towards the male.  The pressing of lips in a tight line, narrowing of eyes and the silence from the canine.  “Aren’t you going to-“

“Why are you even asking me this,  _ _Madarame_ _ ?  After what you’ve called me, accused me of nearly everything under the sun, you’re acting like nothing has happened!”  The snarl of quiet words as the Shirou looked down at him, glaring at him in a way that a parent would a child.

Snapping his mouth shut, Yonekuni looked away.  What was he doing, acting like a jealous boyfriend.  “Well, if you would stop acting like a slutty fag that you are, then I wouldn’t have to ask, would I?”  Just like the day before, his words drew in a small crowd of his classmates, catching the flinching of Shirou and several that stood behind the male.

“I guess I’m seeing your true nature,” the murmur from the insulted madararui, cold eyes glaring at him.  Though he caught the shimmering of tears in Shirou’s grey eyes, nothing slipped free.  It was the cut of the male’s soul, showing nothing of the kind nature that the wolf was known for.  The welcoming signal that he was so used to was now gone.  “I should thank you, not for the cruel words nor the treatment that you’ve shown me.  But for showing me a side of you that you’ve kept hidden.  Its better to learn about it now instead of finding about this side of you later.”

Cool words that Shirou spoke cut straight to his core.  He couldn’t really tell Shirou that as soon as the words had left his lips yesterday and now, that he regretted them.  The cold afternoon the day before had eaten at him, giving Kunimasa a flimsy excuse as to where Shirou was.  A stinging retort lay on his tongue, intent on lashing out and hurting Shirou the way the heavyweight’s words had hurt him.  It didn’t really matter that he had hurt Shirou before, even if he did regret it.   _He_  shouldn’t be the one to apologize, he shouldn’t be the one hurting.

Finding himself sneaking glances at the quiet male, Yonekuni ignored the lessons that were going on in favor of watching the male’s movements.  So used to eating with Shirou, Noririn and his brother, he couldn’t help the loneliness that filled him when Shirou left.  Just as well, knowing the male wouldn’t sit with him, leaving him alone with the girls he chosen over the wolf.  He listened to the inane chatter, gossiping between the girls girls of different classes, only perking up when he caught the mention of Shirou’s name.

____

  
With the following days and weeks, Shirou couldn’t get rid of the feeling of being watched.  Couldn’t shake away the feeling of dread that slowly started to come over him.  Though there were rumors still going around about him, he was lucky that most of them died down.  His few friends stood by him, strong and comforting, lending him a shoulder when the harassment became to much.  Not only his friends, but it was Hidekuni that stayed at his side as he struggled with the snide comments from Yonekuni, almost accusing him of fucking everyone.  On top of Yonekuni’s harsh words, it was the words of his so called “friends” that helped him see the blond nekomata more and more.

A gentle touch and kind words, more than what Yonekuni had offered him.  Though the jaguar stood at his side, the younger male seemed to restrain himself more and more.  He was a little slow on picking up signals that others were interested, but he wasn’t stupid.  Though if one were to listen to Yonekuni, they they would think differently.

“Shirou!”

Just the one he had been thinking about, the smile that Hidekuni gave him, he couldn’t suppress the smile that started to cross his face at the eager look the blond wore.  “I’ve been thinking and well,” catching the slight color that rose to the nekomata’s cheeks, almost fidgeting before the heavyweight continued, “do you wanna go somewhere after school today?”

When he opened his mouth to ask, the finger against his lips stopped him, a gentle press.

“Don’t ask where, it’s going to be a surprise, okay?  So do you wanna go?”

Shirou resisted the urge to let his lips rest against Hidekuni’s finger, wanting nothing more then the nekomata’s touch.  And as though the blond had read his mind, ran the tip of his finger over his lips, barely dipping into his mouth before pulling away.

“Just meet me after school, okay?  I’ll come by and get you from your class.”

He nodded, tasting the lingering scent that the male’s finger had left.  The excitement that entered Hidekuni’s blue eyes, the wide smile before the nekomata looked around and dipped his head in, barely brushing his lips against his.  A soft and gentle kiss, almost as if he had imagined it before the blond left, hurrying to his class.

The feeling of content, of future happiness filled him, as though the past weeks hadn’t happened.

“You sure like to get around, don’t you?”  The jealous hiss from behind him, turning around to see the girl who originally started everything.  “You weren’t happy with having Yonekuni-kun, were you?  You had to take another highly wanted male.  Can’t you learn your place you filthy monkey?”

He didn’t see the two figures approaching him from behind, each one grabbing at his arms and twisting his wrists back to the point of pain started to overwhelm him.  But it was nothing compared to the sudden and blinding agony to the back of his head.  It was only the hold on his arms that kept him from falling to his knees.  He could barely see the girl approach him, grabbing his glasses that were dangling from one arm and drop them to the floor.  The stomp of a foot and the cracking of his lenses, fingers running through his hair and jerking his head back, forcing him to look up at the girl.  Though blurry and dazed eyes, he barely caught the snarl to the girl’s lips and the flare of her soul, revealing her twisted soul.

“I thought you would learn your place.  I really did.  Wasn’t it humiliating enough for you?  Going by what I saw, I guess it wasn’t.  Do you get off by that, you sicko?  Not that it matters nor do I really care.  You’ll make a great presentation, showing Yonekuni-kun that his weird obsession with you is disgusting and showing Hidekuni-kun would be better off without you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Unable to control the shiver that ran through him, glancing at the window to see the rain fall then down to his desk.  It was too cold for him, rain causing the school to turn the air down even cooler than usual.  Yonekuni barely caught the chattering of his classmates, gossip thick on their tongues before he checked the clock and down at his lunch.  It used to be that at this time, he was either surrounded by girls who clamored to eat with him like before, when Shirou was only his friend in name only or be with those who cared.  Those who meant everything to him, no matter how annoying they were.  Now, though, it seemed as though the three wouldn’t give him the time of day.

Eating quietly, Yonekuni barely wondered where that girl, Mari, had gone off to.  Not that he really cared, though it was because her friend confronted him.  Causing him to lash out and push away, reject his partner in favor of the girls that he knew.  It was pretty much the same with Shirou.  Though the male didn’t follow him nor did he speak to him.  Hell, Shirou had refused to look at him since he had walked in on on him fucking a girl from the student council.  At the moment they were interrupted, an ache grew in his chest at the cool, blank look that Shirou had given him, looking through him as though he wasn’t in the room.  The snappish words he had given Shirou, hoping for a rise out of the heavyweight and was disappointed when Shirou refused to take the bait.

His brother was another matter, the cold silence that Kunimasa gave him that day when he pushed Norio down, nearly hurting the lightweight.  The glare that the jaguar gave him, Norio must have told his brother.  He had watched from that day on as the heavyweight protected the returner to ancestry from him, refusing to let him even get close to apologize.  Not that he was actually thinking of fully apologizing to Norio.  The cat should have known by now not to touch him, even if he was dating his brother.  It wasn’t like he was trying to hurt Norio with the shove, though he knew it was low of him to resort to violence, no matter how mild it was.  After all, a treasure like Norio shouldn’t have a hand raised against.

Shaking his head and putting down what he held, he worried his bottom lip as his mind settled on the sight he had been seeing as of late.  Shirou and his younger brother, Hidekuni, enjoying their own company.  Talking quietly and getting to know one another and he had tried to get between them, multiple times, using almost every vile word he knew and each word that he spoke riled Hidekuni even more.  All his personal attacks on the wolf went ignored by him, as though he meant nothing to the wolf.  Everything that he and the heavyweight went through meant nothing to Shirou.

Holding  back a sigh of frustration, everything he had told the girls that hung onto his every word was nothing but lies, ruining the happiness he had.  Regretting ever getting up that one morning, Yonekuni was about to get up and throw away what he hadn’t eaten, his appetite was gone when the call of his name stopped him.

“Hey,  Yonekuni-kun,” the soft call, just a few steps away from his desk, the girl giving him plenty of room, “I was wondering if I could speak to you after class.”

The smile that he could guess was forced sweetness that failed to cover up the bitterness that laced her words.  He didn’t know the girl by name, though she had a habit of being close to Mari while sending him venomous looks.  That didn’t stop him from seeing the spark of hatred in her eyes before he narrowed his, catching the hint of fear that her body started giving off, as though she was lying.

“Why?  I don’t know you.”  His words were blunt as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  “Why would I want to speak to you?  What’s so important that you need to speak to me?”

The huff of frustration as the girl took a few steps back from him, attempting to gather her composure and her wits.  Nearly a minute had past before she gave up, giving him a look that held a secret that he would love to find out about.  “You’re- Ne-never mind.  There’s just something I want to show you.  A surprise for you and M-Mari-chan.”  The catch in her voice at the end, never questioning why she she wanted to show him something, just watching the girl hurry from the classroom.  A faint scent that seemed to linger in the air confused him, almost as if Shirou’s scent had been on that girl.  But that wasn’t possible.  If anything, the male had an intense dislike of the girl.  And him.

The ache in his chest throbbed, reminding him that it wouldn’t leave before turning his attention to the empty desk beside his.  Though Shirou was ignoring him and the snide remarks he made, the heavyweight always made sure to be back before the bell rung at the end of their lunch period.  The male would take his seat and refuse to even acknowledge him.  He had been on the verge of apologizing to Shirou when he caught himself, now regretting stopping himself.  Though if he were to think about the girl’s behavior and the fact that Shirou hadn’t returned, he started to reach for his phone before pausing and sighing.

It would be useless in trying to call the heavyweight, Shirou had his number changed and refused to tell him the new number.  At the time, he hadn’t known why the number was changed, but it wasn’t until Hidekuni confronted him, telling him at the harassing phone calls and the degrading texts that Shirou had received.

At the time, he had vocalized his confusion, wondering why Shirou hadn’t let him know.  The narrowing of blue eyes at him and the shake of a head.  “You actually have to ask?  Don’t you even remember what you’ve done to him?”  The nekomata had shot at him, lip curling in a snarl as his brother turned on him.  “You allowed others to get his number from your phone or you, yourself, had started the harassment by phone.”

He hadn’t gotten anywhere with his brother, leaving the jaguar to ponder over his change of attitude.

He couldn’t call the male and wonder where he was like some insecure woman.  Gritting his teeth and attempting to clear his thoughts, he wished everything could go back to the way it used to be.  Before the pictures showed up in his shoe locker.  Before he pushed the male away, attacking him with cruel and harsh words.  But he had time, he knew, to win the male back.  To try and reconcile and hopefully go back to the way they used to be.

The upturn in his thoughts at the prospect, a complete change in the way he had been thinking of Shirou.  Unhappy with the choices he had made, Yonekuni, didn’t give the missing heavyweight much thought once his mood became better.  It would be soon that he wished he kept his thoughts on the missing male.

______________

Hidekuni struggled to keep his attention on what was being taught in class, wanting to impress the one he was close to.  He had Shirou helping him in his studies after school, though it was pretty much an excuse to have the heavyweight in his room, almost every single day.  While he did his work, he would watch through his eyelashes as Shirou worked as well.

Diligently writing and sometimes, he would catch the canine’s eyes, seeing Shirou look away with a light flush to his cheeks.  The color that would darken even more when he would reach out, brushing his fingertip against the back of Shirou’s hand.  And now, being able to kiss the male, even if it was just a brief brush of his lips against Shirou’s, a teasing taste that he wanted more of.  Swallowing back a groan, his thoughts turning to that of the bedroom and of what he wanted to do to the quiet male.

Though Shirou had been his bedroom, he wanted nothing more than to push the male down and see the dark head resting on his pillow.  Flushed, not with embarrassment, but with pleasure that he caused.  To see the male clutching at him as he moved, sweat trickling down, watching pleasure cross Shirou’s face.  The gasping of his name as he brushed up against the spot that would make the male arch into him, tasting lips that had been crying his name as he covered the male in his scent.

Barely able to suppress the shudder that started to run through him, Hidekuni glanced at the clock, it was getting close to the end of the school day, just one class left before he would show Shirou the surprise.  Everything was planned, hoping to make the move and convince Shirou to be with him.  He had confided in his mother several weeks ago, telling him what Yonekuni had been up to, doing and saying about the wolf.  He had told the older reptile what he wanted and that he hoped to win Shirou’s heart.

The shake of a blond head and encouraging words from his mother.  “You know you’re going to face some opposition if and when Yonekuni-kun decides to change his mind, you know.  He’ll challenge you, fight you for the rights to Fujiwara-kun.  He may even try to fight dirty, Hidekuni.  Are you prepared for that?”  He wasn’t prepared for a question like that.  Sure, he knew that Yonekuni would be angry that he stole Shirou away.  But the chance at fighting his brother for Shirou, would he be able to actually do it?  When he pondered that question, thought about the happiness that the heavyweight gave him, smiles and the pleasure he wanted to create and protect, he knew his answer.  He tried to answer, but his mother stopped him.

“Keep that answer to yourself, Hidekuni.  Let that answer fuel you if and when that time comes.  But know this, I’ll stand behind you one hundred percent.  If he makes you happy that you’re will to do anything to protect it, then you’ll know that he’s the one.”  The gentle smile and the pat to his hand, a poor substitute for a hug, though he was used to it.  “You’ll be able to win him over.  You may not know it, but there were times I’d come home early and check in on you two, I’d catch him watching you as you worked.”

A shiver of excitement ran up his spine, checking the clock once more before looking away.  Time would just slow down even more if he continued to watch it.  Forcibly pushing away the excitement, it wouldn’t do him any good to antagonize how slow time was passing as he waited for the bell to ring.

And lucky for him, he was right in the sense that as soon as the last class started, time flew by like he had hoped.  Notes were taken as the lecture was given, the answering of questions filled the room and before he knew it, the bell rung, signaling the end of the day.  Ignoring the curious looks and questions from his classmates and a few friends, waving them away.  He didn’t want to explain why he was excited or why he was hurrying to the third year corridor.  Dodging those who stood in the hallway, nearly blocking the path as they chatted, it was the call of his name that stopped him in his tracks.  Glancing over his shoulder, the sight of the returner to ancestry running to catch up to him.

“Hidekuni-kun, I never thought I’d catch up to you,” the smile the smaller male gave him and the tilt of a head that told him that Norio was happy.  “Err…. Kunimasa and I was wondering if you’re going to join us after school.”  It was a little strange that the lightweight would ask him since his older brother only really tolerated him when he was around them.  His brother still hadn’t forgiven him for hitting on Norio, despite not wanting to be with the cat anymore.

“No, I’ve got plans with Shirou tonight-”  He started, only to be interrupted by Norio’s excitement.

“Ohh!  How’s it going with him?  Are you making him happy?”

Other than his mother, Norio was the only one to offer him full support in his hopeful quest to win Shirou’s heart.

“It’s going well- err, good.  Rather good.”  He didn’t reveal that he snatched the chance to kiss the male nor the thoughts that had been running through his mind.  As much as he respected the cat, somethings were just too private.  “I- Norio, I gotta go.  I’m on my way to pick-  meet Shirou at his class.”  Waving away the lightweight’s words of encouragement, Hidekuni hurried on, making it to the male’s classroom a few minutes later.  Coming to a stop just outside the doorway, Shirou wasn’t there waiting for him and a look inside the classroom told him the same.

Shirou wasn’t one to break a promise, nor lie to him, it just wasn’t in his nature to be cruel and lead him on.  His brother wasn’t insight as well, wondering if Shirou was dragged away by the reptile.  Feeling his muscles tense, ready to dart off to look for the male, the weight of his phone in his pocket reminded him to check before running all over the school looking for the missing male.

A quick dial and a few rings before his call was picked up.  Silence on the other end, calling Shirou’s name and the answer he received.  Not from the owner of the phone but the cool female voice on the other end.

“Hidekuni-kun, how nice of you to call.  I’ve heard so much about you, rumors often fly fast when it comes to strong men.  But unfortunately, Fujiwara-san is busy at the moment.  I’m sure you’d love to see him, wouldn’t you?  After all, I watched you kiss him.  Isn’t it disgusting to kiss another man, let alone a monkey?  Anyway, he’s got a secret you should see.  That is, if you can find him.  And if you find him, you’ll be able to see what that secret is.  Will you be able to find him?”  The abrupt click as the call was disconnected, leaving him holding his phone as anger and fear began to fill him.  The grip on his phone tightened, cracking the plastic before it was dropped in his hurry to look for the male.  


	8. Chapter 8

He struggled to ignore the muffling voices from above him, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in his ears and making him wanting nothing more than to give into the darkness that started to crawl across his vision.  The hold that had been placed on him earlier was gone, leaving him to slide his hands underneath his body and try to push himself up.  Clenching his eyes at the feel of fingers running through his hair before they tightened and jerked him upwards, forcing him to scramble to his knees.

“I’m sure that you’ve heard what we’ve been talking about.  Not only are gay, but you have to listen in on others conversations.  How pathetic.  Well, since you’ve listened in anyway, you must know that your so called “rescuer” is on his way.  Will he get here on time?  Or will he-”

The sharp pain in the back of his head intensified, Shirou felt his eyes start to close as he drifted off, giving into the blackness that threatened to take over before a curse rang in the air.  The rustling of paper and the sharp crack before a foul smelling salt was waved under his nose, jolting him away from the edge of unconsciousness.  Biting his lip to stifle the sound of pain the fingers tightened, joining the throbbing in the back of his head.

“Now that you’re awake, you’re going to listen to me and not say a word.  You can listen well, right?  Do you remember what I told you?  That if I couldn’t be happy, then you’re never going to be happy.  That you, a plain and rather boring monkey, had the nerve to take not one but two top madararui in this school.  Hell, in this who city there are few who are as top as the two you’re dragging around by the nose.”  A huff sound of frustration before the girl knelt down, grasping his chin in a tight grip.  ”You should look around,” a jerk at hi chin, forcing him to look around at those who where partially hidden by the shadows.

“ Do you know what its like to have a love that wasn’t returned?  To confess to someone only to be turned down?   _ _**No** _ _ , you don’t!”  She continued without waiting for an answer, sinking her nails, digging into his skin.  “Me and everyone here,” a wave of a free hand, those in the shadows, souls on display from the emotion of her speech.  Turning his gaze away, what he could see was blurry enough to give an idea of what they were.  “They want what you have?  How could you, a mere monkey, attract those they want and covet?  You have no-”

“D-don’t tell me you’re doing this as some grotesque version of revenge?”  he stated, tongue thick in his mouth, making the words feel foreign as he spoke.  “You’re jealous that they haven’t even bothered to give you the time of day.  And d-don’t you dare try to say that I have no clue to what unrequited love feels like-”

The sharp slap to his cheek, jerking his head to the side.  “ _ _I_ _  don’t want to hear anything you say.  You really need to learn your place and your station here.  You may be book smart, but you’re really stupid for not listening to me.”

Barely hearing the click of a plastic lid as a bottle was pulled out and opened, his jaw forced open.  The bitter taste of lukewarm liquid hit his tongue, a hand quickly covering his mouth and nose, tilting his head and forcing him to swallow the liquid.  As soon as he swallowed, the hand disappeared, leaving him to fall to the ground, his coughing fit ignored.

“Y-you-” he gasped, glaring at the girl before dropping his head into his hands as heat started to flow through his body, muscles tensing and aching as unwanted pleasure started to take over.  “W-what have you given me?”

A pleased chuckle, footsteps that walked away and the opening of a door.  “You’ll find out soon enough.  Just enjoy what’s going to happen because you’ll be putting on a show to those who matter most to you.  They’ll see what  _ _**you** _ _  really are, a slut that doesn’t care who fucks him.”

Lick at his lips, the faint light from the door disappearing as the girl closed it behind her.

“W-why?”  He begged to the darkness and those who stayed behind.  His question ignored, though the murmuring of voices filled the silence before hands started pulling at his clothes.  Biting his lower lip to stifle the sounds as pleasure was forced upon him.

____________

The sounds of his footsteps echoed loudly in the now empty halls as he searched, stopping at every door to open and check to see if Shirou was being held inside.  Disappointment continued to rise as each classroom he looked in and every office he came across didn’t hold the one he was looking for.  Occasionally he would startle a teacher when he looked, offering a murmured apology when he didn’t see Shirou before sliding the door closed.  He hadn’t been at the school long enough to know it inside and out, nor where an abandoned room may lay, holding the one he was looking for.

Frustration rose as he failed to find Shirou.  He was tempted to call Kunimasa and ask him if he knew of any abandoned rooms that others enjoyed in privacy.  And as much as he wanted to, Hidekuni hesitated.  If he actually wanted to win and show his brother that  _ _**he** _ _  was the one for the wolf, he would have to do it by himself.  Attempting to calm the panic he felt, he struggled to remember what Shirou had told him about the student council room.  Shirou had been explaining, during their study sessions, about a forgotten room.  Abandoned and forgotten by the faculty that ran the school, used by those who couldn’t wait to get home to fuck, though those weren’t Shirou’s exact words.

Cursing the fact that he should have figured it out earlier, Hidekuni made his way towards the student council room.  On the other end of the third floor, situated in the far corner of the school.  Close enough to be of use and far enough to discourage any unwanted visitors.

Reaching said room, pausing in front of the door and holding his breath, Hidekuni heard the raised voices.  A loud curse from one and an animal like sound from another.  Testing the door, giving a silent sigh of relief as it slowly slid to the right as it opened.  Pushing gently and quietly as he could, he hoped that the two would ignore the door and him in favor of arguing.

Slipping inside the room as quietly as he could, his eyes widened and then narrowed at the sigh of Yonekuni arguing with two girls.  The control he had on suppressing his soul in his hurry to find Shirou slipped and all pretense of trying to go unnoticed was forgotten.

“Yonekuni!”

The snarl that left his lips, interrupting and startling the group.  Ignoring the looks of surprise from the two girls and the flush that crossed the dark haired girl’s cheeks.  “Where is he?”  Hidekuni demanded, catching the anger on his brother’s face, confusion and the denial in his voice.

“What the hell are you going on about?  Where is who?”

“You have to ask?  Shirou!”

The flinch that Yonekuni failed to stop at the mention of the male’s name.  When the second girl, the one that wasn’t attached to the blond’s side, began to speak, he turned and leveled a look.  His soul flaring at the sound of her voice, recognizing the one who had called.  Saying nothing more, Hidekuni pushed past the small group, looking towards the wall and the door that was hidden, made to look like nothing more than plain decoration.

“You know,” Hidekuni stated as he reached for the door, closing his fingers over the small handle to slide it to the side, “I’ve met some “monkeys” that have better manners and personalities than you three.  They haven’t harassed anyone because of who they love.  They don’t care about someone’s sexuality.  Not all, but some.  And they are better than you.  They didn’t betray their friend nor try to break up a couple because they didn’t agree.”  His words hissed to the stunned three and as he started to slide the door open to the right, the girl’s words stopped him.

“ You can’t open that door!  I-its supposed to be a surprise.  A gift and to show you what a slut that monkey you’re chasing after is.  It’s disgusting!   _ _**You** _ _ , both of you, are highly desirable males.  You should choose those of madararui blood.  Those who are highly compatible with you, instead of that-that-”

Hidekuni ignored the hate filled words, sliding the door to the right despite the protests from the girl.  The arch of light from behind him, his shadow covering the nearly naked wolf that had been attempting to crawl away.  Cheeks that were flushed red, pale eyes that looked at him, narrowed as though the heavyweight was struggling to see.

“H-H-Hidekuni-kun?”

Swallowing thickly, he nodded before Shirou’s name burst from his throat, a look of shame that crossed the wolf’s face as the one he wanted attempted to pull further away from those that had frozen at the sight of him.  Pushing away the hands that clawed at him, begging him to stop as he moved.  He didn’t care that his brother was moving with him, attempting to pull the canine into his arms.  Baring his teeth at the reptile in a show of dominance, the guttural growl rumbling in his chest as Shirou attempted to reach towards him.

“D-don’t look at me, Hidekuni-kun,” the beg as Shirou clung to him and turned his head away.  “I didn’t want-”

“ Don’t lie,” the blunt words from above him, “you were begging for it.  Just admit that you’re nothing more than a fucking whore!  You were shaking your ass for them and now you’re denying it?”  The gasp from the one that had been trying and failing to pull Yonekuni away, wide eyes looking from Shirou to her friend.  ”Do you honestly believe that  _ _you_ _  have the right to be happy?  You should know your station and just go shake your ass for those monkey friends of yours-”

“I-”  The start of thick words as Shirou struggled in his arms, turning and staring at the girl, “am not a monkey!  I-If you bothered to do some investigating instead of relying on what your eyes just tell you, you would know that.”

His heart hammered in his chest, was Shirou going to reveal what he was, despite the on going threats of rare madararui kidnapping?  A quick glance at his brother and the girl he threw Shirou away for were watching with wide eyes as Shirou reached for his pants that dangled at his ankles.  Reaching down, murmuring softly to Shirou as he helped the male pull his pants up.  ”Y-You’re so determined to humiliate me, making it your goal to see how much you can hurt me.  Trying to show Hidekuni-kun something that I’m not in the hopes of him doing the same as what Madarame has done to me.”  Helping Shirou steady himself on his feet, Hidekuni listened as Shirou stood up for himself.

“ You, who claims to know what it feels like to have a love returned, one who would do anything to make the one  _ _you_ _  love happy by humiliating her,” a nod to the girl by Yonekuni’s side, “competition.  By paving the way so the one you love would get the one she wanted.  What?  You honestly thought I wouldn’t get it?”  The cool word as Shirou spoke, glancing at the wolf and the slight upturn of lips, the one beside him now had the upper hand in this.

“You’re trying your hardest to swallow the pain of a love that you know can’t happen.  You knew that she’s hetero, she’ll never look at you the way you want her to.  You’re happy with that, aren’t you?  You’d rather have her by your side as a friend than lose her friendship and trust if she were to find out that you love her.  You were scared of seeing the disgust in her eyes if you were to confess.  And she isn’t aware of your feelings, is she?  Well, now she knows.  Go on, tell her!  Tell her why you’ve been pushing her towards Madarame!  Tell her that you love her and tell you that because of that love, you were determined to ruin and punish me for having what Mari-san wanted.  But no, you won’t reveal that you, yourself, are gay.  Because you’re afraid.”

Shirou’s words trailed off, seeing the surprise on his brother’s face, the look of horror on Mari’s face and the paling of his tormentor’s face.  ”Did it ever occur to you that I’m not a monkey?”  The sudden spark of of Shirou’s soul, something he hadn’t seen since the previous summer.  His hand reached out, grasping and curling around Shirou’s hand to offer comfort if the canine wanted and needed it.  ”I have my reasons for hiding.  Its only natural, isn’t it?  Only those that are close to me know and,” the full flare, pheromones and all were released, something that would have shocked him, if they weren’t in such a situation.  But for now, it was the proper response in showing those before them were in the wrong.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at the astonished looks that Shirou’s harassers wore, blood draining from their faces as they came to the realization of how wrong they were.

“ Do you feel good about yourselves now?  Forcing out a secret that should have stayed just that, a  _ _secret_ _ .  None of you,” a pointed glare at the blond, the dodging of blue eyes as the blond knew Shirou was talking about him, “have the right.  Just because you’re of madararui blood doesn’t give you the right to  ** _**harass** _ ** _ _,_ _ ** _**attack** _ ** _ _ and _ _ _ _**try to rape** _ _ _ s _ omeone who is different from y-you.”

The wobble in Shirou’s voice, unsteady on his feet before he dropped Shirou’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around the canine’s waist.

“Jealousy.  It’s something that you can’t handle at all.  Jealous at those who are happy.  B-but, you may not get the one you love, but that shouldn’t stop you from finding the one who fits perfectly to you.  One that makes you happy when everything seems so bleak and empty.”  He caught the trembling smile that Shirou offered and, true to the canine’s nature, didn’t offer any more harsh words.

Hidekuni leaned into the touch of Shirou’s hand on his cheek before the male leaned in, lips parting and whispering words only meant for him.  The quick kiss that would have lasted longer, if not for Shirou closing his eyes and collapsing into his arms.

The few that had regained their senses from Shirou’s pheromones ran from the room at his look.  He caught the furious argument between the two girls, though the argument seemed one sided, harsh in the way his brother had treated Shirou.  A look at his brother, though, the curling of a lip and baring of teeth told him that the battle for the canine was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside a small cafe, hidden in a corner booth came the muffled laughter that filled the air, private and preventing others from giving into their curiosity and checking out the three people that sat there.  It was nearly a week later that he brought his brought his brother and Norio to this cafe, hoping to get some help and advice on what to do.  But the minute he explained to his brother and to Norio why, the jaguar had attempted and failed to muffle the laughter at what he had said.  The words that Norio spoke to Kunimasa went unheeded before the returner to ancestry gave him an apologetic look and a small smile.

“Why are you so upset, Yonekuni-sempai?  Isn’t this what you wanted?”  Norio inquired, his question innocent compared to the jaguar that had been laughing at him.  And though he was annoyed by Kunimasa’s behavior, Yonekuni couldn’t bring himself to be upset by his brother’s reaction to his words.  It was his own fault for confiding in his brother.  He should have known that Hidekuni had told Kunimasa what had happened, nor was he aware that the large cats were in somewhat contact, given Kunimasa’s possessiveness when it came to Hidekuni’s friendship with Norio.

“Well, Yonekuni-sempai?”

Pushy little creature, he thought to himself, nosy too.  Clearing his throat, he avoided the look the lightweight sent him.

“You’re- well, you’re right.  But-”  He found himself struggling to come up with the words that would be convincing enough to work.  He couldn’t just blurt out, could he?

“Didn’t you want the freedom of being single?  Of having to say that you’re  ** _**not gay** _ ** ? _”_  The returner to ancestry shot back, a look of disbelief that crossed the cat’s face.

“Okay, I get it  _ _Noririn_ _ !  I was wrong!  I-”  He swallowed, licking his dry lips.  “I didn’t want anyone to know that I was with a guy.  I didn’t want to be accused of being gay by others.  A-and that I liked it.  But now I’ve got to fix it.  Got to fix the mistake that I’ve made and win Shirou back to me.  Will-“

The hand that the returner to ancestry held up stopped his near plea of words.  The hard look and sharp shake of a head.

“I like you, Yonekuni-sempai.  You usually able to help me when I have questions regarding the madararui world.  You’ve helped me when I was new to everything.  But Shirou-sempai is my friend.  He-  Well, he knows the heart ache that I’ve been through,” he caught the sidelong look that Norio sent Kunimasa and the widening of the jaguar’s eyes, “I understand what he’s doing.  And why.  So, no, Yonekuni-sempai, I can’t help you.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

The snap of words left his lips before he could stop them, the vindictive feeling that filled him at the flinch that the nekomata gave.

“I won’t.  What good will it do to help?  You changed your mind once, what’s going to stop you doing it again.  Let him be and let Shirou-sempai have the happiness that he wants, even if it’s not with  _ you _ .  Besides, aren’t you still seeing that girl from your class?”

He shook his head, despite that he knew the nekomata was right.  After what had happened in the student council room, Shirou’s secret being reviled, didn’t stop Mari from glaring at him.  Refusing to back down, though she had started to give the male a wide berth, nearly trembling when Shirou walked by her.  But everything that had happened, she had refused to hear him breaking up with her.  The grumbling under her breath when it came to her former friend.

“By the way, Yonekuni-sempai, how are you taking the news?”

He cocked his head a little, confused by the question before he looked away.  Pressing his lips into a thin line at the barb that lay hidden in the innocent question before pushing away from the small booth that he was sharing with his brother and Norio.  He still had time before he started his part time job, as much as he didn’t want to, leaving him alone with his thought and how he wanted to win Shirou back over to his side once again.  Norio was right, in his question.  Deep down he knew that.

After Shirou’s secret was reveled, all the cruel rumors and harassment against him came to a halt.  Those that had wasted time devising up plans and ways to pick and harass the male were now lapping at his heels in the hopes that they could win his favor.  If by breeding or influence, it didn’t matter to them.  First years and third years made it a point to try and be his friend and only the daring tried their hands at wooing the male’s attention away, only to leave disappointed that they couldn’t win.

Not that it stopped them.  The rejection was hard to take, they hopped that the male would forgive them, but it made them even more determined to get close and protect what they considered a rare treasure.  Not that the news had spread very far, those who found out made it their mission to keep from spreading far.

When Shirou had shown up to school two days after what happened in the student council room, the flush that had covered the male’s cheeks.  Lips that were swollen and the glow that Shirou’s body offered, inviting him to investigate closer.  It had been the underlining scent of nekomata on Shirou’s skin, just strong enough to tease his nose, telling him just enough to have his imagination run wild.

“Well, have you figured out what you’re going to do, Yonekuni?”  Kunimasa asked, though the laughter was gone from his voice, the corners of his lips twitched, as though his brother was fighting back a smile.  “I know you want to make amends with Fujiwara.  The thing is, is he willing to forgive you?  After everything you’ve said and encouraged, its going to be hard.  Are you even prepared for rejection?”

If he was going to be honest with himself, he hadn’t really given rejection a thought.  He hoped that Shirou would hold onto some feeling for him, even if it was just a little, it would be enough to grow on.  After all, didn’t Shirou tell him that he loved him?  Shaking his head and pulling out his wallet to toss some money onto the table, turning around and giving the two a wave.  He knew they were concerned and the questions they asked him and themselves.  The what ifs and everything he didn’t want to hear.  He didn’t want to over think it and torture himself with what the two were worrying about.

No, waiting around until the right moment wouldn’t be right.  A glance at his watch, it was still early enough that he could swing by and see if he could talk to Shirou.  That the male should be home, giving him the opportunity that he needed to change everything back to the way they used to be.  Feeling the edging of nervousness, reminding him what he knew all along, dealing with his first love.  One that made his body temperature rise with just a look or a touch.  All the fears he had of others finding out that his lover was- is male was pushed away.  Others already knew and despite  _ everything _ , he was wrong in thinking that people really cared.  The only ones he should have cared about knowing already knew and didn’t care.

The trip to Shirou’s home passed by, finding himself standing in front of the gate.  The sky darkened above him, the hint of rain heavy in the air, promising to make the evening as cold as possible.  Suppressing a chill that ran up his spin, Yonekuni opened the gate and closed it behind him, taking the small walkway up towards the front of the house.  Wiping his hands down the front of his pants, no need for Shirou to know how nervous he was, he knocked on the door before taking a step back, waiting for an answer.  When none came, he knocked again before trying the door knob when his knock went unanswered.

Holding his breath as he turned the metal, releasing it in a sigh of relief when he pushed open the door with no problem.  Stepping inside the house, the familiar warmth and smell hit his senses, reminding him what he nearly lost.  Glancing around the quiet room, memories of spending time with Shirou.  The hesitant but warm looks that Shirou’s adopted parents gave him, almost like a second family.  Underneath all the welcoming feelings and memories lay the apprehensive feeling that came over him, the near silence broken by murmuring voices that floated down the stairs.

Body tensing, Yonekuni quietly took the steps one at a time, hoping not to make a noise, wanting to surprise Shirou and make up for his abusive and neglective behavior.  Biting his lip and suppressing his soul to keep from Shirou noticing, he paused outside the dimmed light that coned a small portion of the hallway before him.  Leaning in, he caught sight of the familiar dark head.  His heart started to race at the sight of smiling lips before he froze at the blond that leaned in to talk.

Too far away to catch the whispering words that his brother spoke, only know that what the jaguar spoke was strong enough to bring a near heavy flush to Shirou’s cheeks.  Biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from speaking out as the nekomata leaned in, taking a kiss that should belong to him.

Breathing quietly, Yonekuni leaned in, hoping to catch what the younger male was speaking, wanting to know why his brother was in Shirou’s room.

____________

The rumbling moan that he managed to muffle with a slow kiss, the hand that had started to reach up paused on his chest before pausing on his chest before he pulled back.  Catching the flash of desire in Shirou’s pale eyes, slitting while swollen lips parted in a whisper of his name.

“You have no idea, do you?”  He murmured as he reached out, rubbing Shirou’s bottom lip.  “You’re so fucking sexy.  Even more so than days before.”

His lips curled in a knowing look at the embarrassed look that crossed Shirou’s face, remembering carrying Shirou home.  Of having snapped at Yonekuni’s attempt to take the canine away from his arms.  Of laying the wolf on his bed and waiting for him to wake up.  The flush when Shirou woke up, pleasure from the drug that still raced and coursed through Shirou’s body.  The shame that filled those gray eyes before he helped the male relieve the pleasure that had been building.

A muffled sound from the doorway pulled him from his thoughts, alert and though he felt the trembling touch, he narrowed his eyes at the shocked look that his brother shot him from the doorway.  Hidekuni couldn’t help but smile to himself.  He knew that his older brother was remorseful about his treatment of Shirou.  Wanting nothing more than to get into the wolf’s good graces, to make amends.  But  _ he _  was determined.   _ He _  had a chance to make Shirou his and he wasn’t about to let his brother push his way in.

A rough chuckle rose in his throat and at the inquisitive look that Shirou gave him, he smiled.

“Do you remember what I did to you?  In my room?”

A brush of lips against parted, a breathy moan that escaped, his answer.

“Pulling you against me,” he reached for Shirou, pulling his soon to be lover into his arms, turning the slightly confused male around, though the confusion was forgotten as he pulled Shirou flush against him.  Pushing and rubbing against the curve of the heavyweight’s ass, showing Shirou what he did to him.  “Did you feel me that time?  I was so hard, watching you get off by my fingers alone.  I wanted to push you down and take you, but you were in no position to say yes.  But now,” he leaned to nuzzle the nape of the male’s neck, “you are.”

Wrapping his arms around Shirou’s waist, enjoying the heat that the male gave off, a shudder of pleasure at just the feeling, reminding him of a warm day.  Nosing the strands of hair away from the skin, mouthing and tasting the faint hint of what Shirou’s body promised.

A muffled sound from the doorway, Hidekuni struggled to stop the predatory growl from rising in his throat.  Though he wanted to show Yonekuni that he won, wanted to show the blond that the wolf chose  _ him _ , it didn’t stop him from feeling possessive of canine.

Tightening his hold on Shirou, he pushed away the jealousy.  He would just have to show his brother that Shirou was his and his alone.  Even if it meant letting Yonekuni peek in, letting him see what he was about to do to Shirou.


	10. Chapter 10

He was unaware of the growing tension between the blond before him and the other that stood just out side the room, only knowing the heated gaze of Hidekuni as deft fingers slipped past the waist band of his clothes.  The brushing of lips against his skin, biting down to muffle the sounds that rose when Hidekuni’s fingers curled around his flesh.  A lick to the skin just below his ear, the intake of breath and the moan that escaped.

“Why are you muffling your voice?”  The hushed words against his skin, lips moving and tongue tasting, “no one’s home and they won’t be back until sometime tomorrow afternoon, right?”

Shirou shuddered as the fingers around his flesh teased him with light touches, trembling in Hidekuni’s arms as a sound escaped his lips when he nodded.  “Y-yes,” a gasp as fingertips rubbed circles around the tip of his cock.

“Then don’t muffle them, please.”  The beg as lips trailed down the side of his neck, finding purchase at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, feeling the sharp sting as teeth marked him.  A darker side of himself wished that the blond would mark him further.  He didn’t give the thought much attention as Hidekuni breathed out, washing his skin in warm air.  “Show me how much you’re enjoying this.  That you  _ _**want me** _ _ .”

Struggling in Hidekuni’s embrace, Shirou turned as much as he could, brushing his lips against the nekomata’s forehead before reaching awkwardly to brush away the strands of blond hair.  Lips moving, pulling the jaguar’s hand from his pants to fully turn around.

Kneeling down between the heavyweight’s legs, looking down at the younger blond and the blue eyes that were wide and taking in him.  “Hidekuni-kun,” he chided softly, cupping his soon to be lover’s jaw in his hands, lifting the male’s head up, “have more confidence in yourself.”  Narrowing his eyes at the worrying of a bottom lip, dropping his hands down and away towards the front of his pants, he gave himself a small smile as he worked the button slowly from the small hole.  Despite the doubt that the nekomata had voiced, his attention was riveted on his hands.

In the back of his mind, a small part of his heart told him, whispering that this wasn’t right.  Feelings that he hadn’t had a chance to think fully about, mixing in with a love for Yonekuni that he had nurtured for years.  He wanted to deny what his heart was telling him.  After all, being rejected by the one he loved was enough to mix anyone up.  But to confuse his feelings for the two brothers was something completely different.  He knew what it felt to have a love accepted then rejected, to have his heart ripped apart by cruel words.  He didn’t want this to happen to Hidekuni as well.  Licking his lips, the voice that whispered in the back of his mind, stirring as his soul awoke further, that what he was feeling was right.

But the chance of happiness that Hidekuni offered him, the sweet words and the warmth that bloomed in his chest was enough for now.  Pushing away the voice that warned him, it was the feeling of his hands being swatted away, replaced with larger and gentler hands that tugged at his belt loops, pulling down the clothing.  Shirt pushed up, lips brushing against his stomach, the press of a cheek against his skin.  He didn’t catch the murmured words that the blond spoke, only feeling the hands slipping inside, fingers running along the curve of his ass.  Biting down on his lip when Hidekuni’s hand crept along the edge of his cheeks, fingers finding his hidden hole.  Fingertips rubbing along the edges, attempting to dip into his body before pulling back, a gentle push back, a look and an urge as the nekomata shot him a look.

Everything that had been bottled inside the younger male spilled free.  A faint glow, a soul that wanted loose and called him into leaning back.  A calming kiss, gentleness thrown away in favor for the passion that was building just below the surface before he was pushed back against the floor.  The rough texture of the carpet against his back as Hidekuni’s lips found his skin, a sting of pain from the nip of sharp teeth.

“Look,” the rough purr as his hand was guided to the front of the blond’s pants.  The straining fabric and outline of the hard flesh, “this.  This is what you’re doing to me.  Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?”

Swallowing thickly, Shirou licked his lips as his fingers reached for the button of the heavyweight’s pants, working the small round button free before lowering the zipper just enough to slip his hand inside.  With confidence that he didn’t feel, working on what he had imagined of doing to the male’s brother and to Hidekuni himself, Shirou urged the nekomata down enough, nosing the underside of his lover’s chin.  Tongue darting out to taste the faint musk like scent before trailing his tongue down, lips giving Hidekuni’s adam’s apple a suck, feeling the thick swallow and the rumbling moan that escaped from the blond’s throat.  Later he could have sworn he heard a purr from the blond before he pulled back, pushing the heavyweight off of him, forcing Hidekuni back against the edge of the bed.

“I want you,” he admitted, worrying his bottom lip as he knelt, reaching out with his hand to trail his fingertips across the clothing that blocked his view of the blond’s broad chest, hiding a smile when Hidekuni scrambled to remove the shirt he wore.  Fingers that trembled a little with excitement, slipping the small buttons through the holes before the fabric was shrugged off.

“I-”  Stopping himself, Shirou ducked his head, nosing the broad chest and the faint sprinkling of light hair.  Dropping brief kisses as he moved, his lips founding the edge of a nipple.  Tracing the edge with the tip of his tongue, giving the nub of flesh an encouraging suck as it started to pucker and finally giving it a soft nip while his fingers mirrored the movements of his tongue before moving down.  It took him a moment to realize the fingers running through his hair, pushing his bangs away before cupping the back of his head, fingers threading as he nuzzled the fine, downy hair that trailed and disappeared underneath the waistband of pants.  A quick glance upwards, seeing the heavy flush to cheeks and anticipation that gave him hope that the blond was enjoying what he was doing.

Parting the front of the blond’s pants, grasping and pulling at the edge of underwear, Shirou caught sight of the flared head and the beading of fluid, nearly translucent.  Tracing he edge of the flared head, ducking his head and tasting the near perfect scent as he licked the pre-cum away with a swipe of his tongue.  The rough and harsh whisper when he took the head in his mouth, hoping the nekomata wouldn’t figure out his lack of experience with giving pleasure such as this.  Feeling the weight of the flesh on his tongue, struggling to pull Hidekuni’s pants further down, to take in the blond further and the scrape of the heavy flesh that dragged on his tongue as the blond pulled back, slipping free from his mouth.

He watched as Hidekuni scrambled to push the clothing further down, grasping what the nekomata was trying to do and moved back as the clothing was kidded off before being pulled back.  Lips taken in a kiss, the gentle slide of a tongue against his and the rumbling sound from Hidekuni’s throat at the taste that lingered on his tongue.  A loving nip to his bottom lip and the gentle hand that ran through his hair as the blond pulled back.

“I’m so lucky,” murmured words against his lips, Hidekuni pulled back further, giving him enough room to look into his eyes as hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs swiping across his swollen bottom lip  before sliding down to his shoulders.  “Don’t ever doubt yourself, okay?  Just go with what you know and feel.  See?”  The grasp of his hand, being pressed against Hidekuni’s bare chest.  The rapid and heavy beating of the heavyweight’s heart.  “ _ This _  is what you you do to me.   _Let_ me show you.   _ _**Let** _ _ __ me love you, the way you deserve.”

His heard raced at meaning behind the words, the hopeful look that Hidekuni was showing him, flushed cheeks and eyes that watched his expression.  He didn’t give the nekomata his answer, only pulling away from the blond, scooting away and catching the dejected look that crossed Hidekuni’s face, the rejection that he didn’t speak could be seen on the younger male’s face.  “I-is that a no?”

Shirou couldn’t hold back the smile that crossed his face, only imagining the curl of a tail at the male’s side before he turned back to his lover.  “We’re not going to get very far without this.”  He reached out for the small drawer nestled inside his desk, pulling and reaching inside for the small, unused bottle of lubrication.  He tried not to think of the embarrassment he felt at buying it the day before and the questioning look the clerk shot him before bagging it up.

Turning to look at the nekomata, Shirou couldn’t help the heat that shot through him at the look Hidekuni was giving him.  The near awed expression as he returned.

“Y-you-” Before Hidekuni could finish he could wonder, he felt himself being turned around, forced to sit on the edge of his bed.  The arms that wrapped around his waist as Hidekuni leaned in, nuzzling his stomach.  “You’ve thought about it.  Thought about me,” the soft words, voice muffling from lips mouthing at his flesh for only a moment while the bottle of lubrication was taken from his hands.  Nervousness that he hadn’t felt in so long rushed in, making him feel as though this was his very first time, Shirou could only watch as what was left of his clothing was pulled down and tossed to the side.  Strong hands parting his legs and the quiet swallow, only imagining what was running through Hidekuni’s mind.

______

Silently cursing himself, Hidekuni hoped that his nervousness wouldn’t show.  That Shirou wouldn’t notice that his hands were trembling just a little bit.  He didn’t want the canine to know that he didn’t know what he was doing.  Never having been in this situation before and research only took him so far.  Videos weren’t his thing and he couldn’t even dare ask his parents, let along his brother.  The ramblings of his mind were interrupted by the the concerned voice.

“Are you nervous?”

“Is it that obvious?”  He couldn’t help but ask, his pride was on the line.  To be able to please Shirou better than Yonekuni.  To push such thoughts of comparing him with his older brother out of the wolf’s mind.  The confidence that he had been feeling earlier was slipping away.  It was true what he said to Shirou, but when it came to himself, the doubts lingered.  Was the heavyweight comparing?  Was he falling flat?  He shook his head, knowing that he had those pale eyes on him.

“You don’t have to do what I did to you,” the offer from Shirou, watching color staining Shirou’s pale skin as the male spoke, “Do what you want.  What feels right to you.”

The tentative smile, nervousness that they both felt being pushed away.  The confidence that the male used to have had been beaten down by his brother’s words.  This was his chance to bring back the confidence that the canine felt.  Chuckling softly, he pulled himself up and crawled over Shirou’s body, grasping one knee and pushed upward, exposing Shirou’s hard flesh.  Licking his lips, Hidekuni ducked his head and nuzzled the cock he had been mouthing earlier, breathing in the musky scent.

Sliding fingers up pale thighs, finding and cupping the taunt sack that hid what he sought.  Lifting what he held, to see the small hole that twitched under his gaze.  “Such a small hole,” he said, glancing up at Shirou to see the male’s reaction.  “I remember my fingers inside you, the last time.  But will I actually fit inside?”  He smiled, reaching for the bottle of lubrication, popping the top with a flick of his thumb.  Tilting the bottle and giving it a squeeze, he covered his fingertips with the slick substance, returning back to Shirou’s hold.  Rubbing the edges of the hole he was going to sink into, dipping the tip of one finger in briefly before fully pushing it it.  The sudden clenching and overwhelming heat that Shirou’s body gave off.

Glancing from where Shirou’s body swallowed his finger to the canine’s face, the slow lick of lips that drew him in.  Struggling to lean in, Shirou met him halfway.  A brief kiss, tasting what was soon to be his before distracting the male while he slipped another finger inside.  Nipping along the arched jaw, pushing his fingers slowly before pulling them free.  Another tilt of the bottle, rubbing the lubrication along his cock and the excess around inside Shirou’s ass.

A whine of excitement as he rubbed the tip of his flesh against the small, puckered hole.  The tilt of hips as he pressed in, pushing slowly as h entered.  Catching the worrying of a bottom lip as he pulled back for a moment only to push forward once more, inching slowly into the wolf.  Resisting the urge to just push himself all the way inside and settle inside Shirou’s body, Hidekuni waited for the small nod and the hitch of breath as he finally came to a rest inside the heavyweight’s body.  A strong shudder ran through him as Shirou’s passage tightened around him, almost as if the canine’s body was milking and urging him to move.

“Does it hurt?”  He asked, freeing a hand to run his fingers across Shirou’s cheek, heart racing as his lover leaned into his touch to kiss his hand.  The hint of a tongue on his skin as he pulled back and began to move, each thrust forward brought out a gasp and a groan, shifting and closing his eyes.  His soul called out to Shirou’s, feeling the answering call from the wolf and the elation that it brought to him.  The tightness that surrounded him was barely enough to hold back the rumbling in his chest before he caught the flare of his brother’s soul as he took Shirou gently.

The smug feeling over took him, the urge to show off was more than he can handle as he withdrew.  The air hitting his hot flesh as he slipped free from Shirou’s hot body to lean back.  “Come on Shirou,” he rasped out at the sound of disappointment when he slipped free, “ride me.  You don’t know how much I’ve fantasied about you riding me.  Both gentle and slow, fast and rough, as though you’re showing me who I belong to.”

His words had the effect that he hopped, watching Shirou climb over him, settling above him and reaching down.  Biting down hard on his lip as the male slowly took him back inside the heated body.  He forgot about his older brother standing outside the door as Shirou rocked above him, losing himself in the pleasure that Shirou and his body gave him.

_____________

He could only watch helplessly as Shirou rode Hidekuni slowly, quietly pushing the door open even further when he caught the worrying of a bottom lip, in the same way that Shirou had a habit of doing to him when the wolf rode him.  A small part of himself accepted the fact that the canine had chosen his brother, but the animal side of himself refused to accept the fact.  Hearing the creaking of the male’s bed, the sound of a name, only catching the cry of “-kuni” and the continued chant of the word.  His heart leapt at the sound, hoping that it was his name that the male was speaking.  That his lover stealing brother would push the male to the ground and allow him to steal the wolf back to his side.

What hopes he had were dashed when he looked back inside, seeing Shirou ground down onto Hidekuni, taking the jaguar even further into his both as he came.  The shuddering of his younger brother’s body, disgusted at the sight, he couldn’t help but watch Shirou’s face, hoping that it would be his name that left the male’s lips.  Only when he caught the name that wasn’t his did he shove the door fully open, slamming it against the wall with enough force to startle the couple.  He watched in satisfaction as the two jumped, refusing to turn his eyes away as his brother slipped free from the wolf, watching the nekomata turned, protecting the wolf by keeping him at his back.

He didn’t let on that the movement stung, but the curl of lips and the elongation of teeth and the spots that started to form on the younger male’s body kept him from turning his attention back on Shirou.

“What’re you doing here, Madarame?”  The trembling words from the wolf as Shirou kept his gaze away from him.

“What-”  He stopped, watching as Shirou laid a hand on Hidekuni’s shoulder and murmured words too low for him to hear before the wolf pushed himself up and off the bed.  Trying to keep his gaze from the naked canine, knowing that the angered jaguar was someone to take seriously.

“You’ve let yourself into my house, my  _ _home_ _  and now you’re shocked to see me with Hidekuni-kun?”  Out of the corner of his eye, he swallowed at the sight of fluid that trickled down the back of Shirou’s thighs. His hands curling at his sides and clenching his teeth in anger, it should be  _ _his_ _  seed that was inside the male, not his brother’s.

“Well?  You barge in on where you weren’t welcome,” Hidekuni’s voice broke into his thoughts as he spoke up, “acting as though you have the right to be mad.  Don’t you get it?”  Biting down on his lip as the blond pushed away from the bed and, moving to stand next to Shirou.  “You threw the happiness you had away for some tail.  Tail that holds no love-“

“Then I’ll fight you!”  He snapped out, the hold he had on his soul long gone as it flared with his anger.  His large tail poised to do damage as he moved closer to the two.  “I invoke the right to fight you.  To fight you for Shirou!  By madararui law, the top male will get the female and  _ you _  have to accept the challenge!”  He declared, lips curling in a self satisfying smirk at the incredulous look the nekomata gave him, as though Hidekuni wouldn’t have known that he knew about the ancient law that had nearly been forgotten.

“If you refuse, you forfeit the right to him and he becomes mine!”


End file.
